A Bloody Roar Mystery to Remember
by Kuroi Bara Chan
Summary: Okay people, the murder is finally solved! The final chapter is up and ready for reading! ^_-
1. The Beginning of a Mystery

A Bloody Roar Mystery to Remember.  
  
Disclaimer: If you honestly believe that I own Bloody Roar, then you should be shot.  
  
Author's note: I'm just going to try to keep this as serious as possible. As strange as it is, the game Clue inspired me to write this. I hope you can understand this as I go on. You'll get it sooner or later. And just to let you know, I'm writing at night, once again. So if this makes no sense to you, it probably doesn't to me. ^_^  
  
A young brown haired girl ran into her sister's arms. The woman held the girl and whispered gently.  
  
Woman: Shhhhh. Uriko, It'll be fine, it's all right.  
  
The woman gently rocked Uriko back and forth. Uriko sniffled a bit, remembering the terrible images of her Mother's death.  
  
Uriko: A-Alice? W-why would any-anyone wanna *sniff* h-hurt M-M-M-Mother?!  
  
Uriko sobbed in Alice's arms. Alice looked up, and frowned at a young brown haired boy with the familiar X shaped scar across his nose. He had a young boy by his side, one whom they had rescued. He had brown hair as well, and stood behind the older man.  
  
Alice: Y-Yugo. Who would do this to her? What do you think. happened?  
  
Yugo: I can't tell what's going on here Alice. I. I just don't get it. Your mother was the nicest woman I've met. I just don't understand.  
  
Yugo went to Alice and embraced the two girls. The younger boy just stood where he was before.  
  
Yugo: I don't get it though.  
  
The memory of Mitsuko's dead body being carried out on a stretcher flashed in his mind. He opened his eyes to stop the memory's that flooded into his mind. He released the girls. Their eyes were red and puffy. Alice tried to suppress a laugh, but was unable. Uriko rubbed her sore eyes.  
  
Alice: I think you should go to bed, Uriko. Kenji, you can sleep in the guestroom. Go on you two. Go to bed.  
  
Uriko rubbed her sore eyes, sniffed a little and mumbled a soft good night. She walked up stairs and disappeared into the darkness in the up stairs hallway. Kenji went towards the guestroom on the ground floor. He disappeared into the room, and heard Yugo and Alice talking.  
  
Yugo: Do you think... Tylon had anything to do with this?  
  
Alice: It's. Possible. I never would have guessed that they were still after us though.  
  
Yugo: We are zoanthropes, Alice. They only want to use us for cruel experiments. Uriko was caught in it. So was Kenji. Who knows what they did to him? Kenji doesn't even remember his own name, let alone his home or parents.  
  
Alice: I know. But, but still. We have no clues.  
  
Yugo: Er. Well, let's just go back to. Her death. Tell me when this is too much for you, Alice.  
  
Alice: Okay! Um. Let me think back. It was only a few days ago.  
  
Yugo: Okay, it was what time when you got home?  
  
Alice: Around noon. I was on a lunch break.  
  
Yugo: Okay, what time did Uriko get home?  
  
Alice: Uh. I-I have no idea.  
  
Yugo: We'll ask her in the morning.  
  
Alice: Okay, this is what I remember. I arrived home, and noticed the door was left unlocked. I thought Uriko left it unlocked, and took no notice of it at first. I walked in and called for Mother, since she's usually home when I get off for lunch. But she didn't answer back. When I called out for Mother again, Uriko came running to me, crying harder than I've ever seen her crying. She hid behind me, and pointed to the family room. She told me exactly this, "Alice! It's Mother! She's. She's.. Alice! She's gone!" I thought Uriko meant that Mother left for a walk or something and Uriko was worried, but I couldn't figure out why she was pointing to the family room. I walked in there, and there was Mother, on, on, on, on the floor!  
  
Alice couldn't go on. She sat in the kitchen chair and sobbed. Yugo put a protective arm around her. Alice sniffed a bit, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Yugo: You can stop now, if you want. I don't mind. We can just go to bed and continue this in the morning.  
  
Alice: I-I'm *sniff* fine. *sniff sniff* Okay, Mother was on the floor. I ran up to her, and tested for blood pressure, but there was none. I did everything I knew, but I knew I couldn't do anything. I knew it was too late. *sniff*  
  
Yugo: Why didn't Uriko call the police then?  
  
Alice: I think she panicked. She told me she ran down to your house, but neither of you were home.  
  
Yugo: That's right. I was at practice and Kenji. I don't know what that boy was doing. Probably studying at the library. He has a big test coming up and has been going to the library lately.  
  
Alice: Hope he does okay.  
  
Yugo: Don't worry, he's a smart boy.  
  
Alice while smiling: He's a whole lot smarter than you!  
  
Alice gently laughed a bit. Yugo looked offended at first, then realized it was Alice's way of calming herself down.  
  
Yugo: Don't worry, Alice. I promise, everything will be all right. We'll catch the culprit and send them to jail!  
  
Alice: Oh, Yugo. I just. I just can't take this any more.  
  
Yugo: I know. But it'll all be over soon.  
  
In the protection of the dark, Kenji overheard the whole conversation. Goosebumps ran up and down his spine. He knew what was going on at least.  
  
Kenji thinking: So, a murder, huh Yugo? You lied to me. You said Ms. Nonomura had a heart attack, but I knew that wasn't true. I think I'll do a little investigating of my own. I wonder if I should tell Uriko? No, this will only upset her, I'll let her stay clueless, it's for the best.  
  
Alice: Yugo! I. I just can't stay in this house any more! Get Kenji out of bed! I'll get Uriko! Uriko and I will stay at your place tonight! I. I just can't stay here. Is it okay if we stay, Yugo?  
  
Yugo: Of course, Alice. Stay as long as you two would like. I'll go wake him up.  
  
Kenji leapt back into bed, and turned on his side. Yugo gently opened the door, and shook Kenji a bit.  
  
Yugo: Kenji? Kenji? You awake?  
  
Kenji rubbed his eyes, and turned to Yugo. He blinked a few times and sat up in the bed. He turned to Yugo, and gave him his clueless look.  
  
Yugo: Kenji, you know this is hard on Alice and Uriko, and Alice can't take this any more. She decided that her and Uriko will live in our house for a while, okay? You got that?  
  
Kenji nodded his head.  
  
Yugo: Good! Try to cheer them up, okay?  
  
Kenji nodded his head again.  
  
Yugo: C'mon, get outta bed and wait for the girls to finish packing, okay?  
  
Kenji nodded once again. The two boys went to sit in the kitchen. They could hear the two girls' footsteps walking across the second story floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* To Uriko and Alice *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alice: Uriko? You okay?  
  
Uriko: Uh huh! I-I'm fine. Really.  
  
Alice: Uriko, you almost done?  
  
Uriko: Yup! I have all my clothes and stuff like that!  
  
Alice: Okay, let's go to the boys now. They're probably waiting.  
  
Uriko: Okay!  
  
The two girls climbed down the stairs, with piles of luggage in their arms.  
  
Yugo and Kenji were flabbergasted at the amount of luggage they had.  
  
The girls: A girl has a lot of needs, you know?  
  
The boys: .  
  
Yugo: So, how are we going to take all this luggage in the middle of the night? Won't police get suspicious of a group of teenagers carrying luggage around?  
  
Alice: Your house is only down the street..  
  
Yugo thinking: Sheesh, I'm only trying to humor you!  
  
The teenagers carried the luggage down the street, and burst into the Ohgami House.  
  
Yugo: Uriko, you can sleep in the room upstairs and to the left.  
  
Uriko: Thanks Yugo! You're the best!  
  
Yugo: 'Night Uriko. You too Kenji, get to bed already.  
  
Kenji sighed and walked up the stairs to his room. Alice and Yugo stared at one another.  
  
Alice: Take no offense, Yugo, but Kenji is acting strange, is anything wrong with him?  
  
Yugo: He's probably stressing out over that test. Or about this whole incident.  
  
Alice: Uriko's taking it hard too. I was trying to cheer her up so I told her I'd take her anywhere she wants and buy her a few gifts. At least she took her mind off of it.  
  
Yugo: So, we should run through the list of suspects.  
  
Alice: Um. Busuzima. He's just creepy and deserves to rot in hell for what he did to Uriko! And Kenji! Damned pervert!  
  
Alice pulled out a notebook and scribbled Busuzima's name down.  
  
Yugo: Might as well put everybody down.  
  
Alice: Yeah, even us?  
  
Yugo: Naw, we know that we would never hurt you or your family. Don't put Uriko or Kenji either. They're just too innocent.  
  
Alice: Okay! We'll send out letters telling everybody to come here for our own investigating! I doubt the police can do anything, so I figure that we should take this into our own hands.  
  
Yugo: Okay, I'll find envelopes and you write?  
  
Alice: Okay!  
  
~* The letter looked like this *~  
  
Dear (whoever the receiver is), I am pretty sure that you are aware of my Mother, Mitsuko Nonomura's death. My dearest apologies, I do not mean to disturb anything, but I'm asking you to please come to Yugo Ohgami's house. Everybody is expected to come. I expect you'll be there. The funeral will take place after our meeting. Thank you for your time,  
Alice Nonomura  
  
Alice admired her work, seeing if it needed editing.  
  
Alice: Yugo? Did you find the envelopes?  
  
Yugo: Yeah, right here.  
  
Yugo held up a box of envelopes.  
  
Alice wrote up the letters and Yugo put them in the envelopes and sealed them.  
  
Yugo: I hope Kenji and Uriko don't get involved with this. I don't want to give them any trouble.  
  
Alice: I know. If they do try to help, we'd better stop them. The criminal might hurt or even kill them if they get to close to solving the mystery.  
  
Yugo: Yup, I'll keep Kenji busy by getting him books to study. Uriko can. Er. What will she do?  
  
Alice: I can keep her busy. I'll get her some money and she can go on her latest shopping spree.  
  
Yugo: She's an interesting one, isn't she?  
  
Alice: She sure is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Up stairs with Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji leaned to one side. He listened as best as he could, and heard much of the conversation.  
  
Kenji thinking: So, trying to keep me busy with books, Yugo? I don't think so. I will investigate this too. You cannot keep me away from this.  
  
Kenji gently stood up. He snuck back into his room, and lay on the soft bed. He stared at the ceiling, and pondered about this information.  
  
Kenji: It could be anyone, but who would want to murder Ms. Nonomura? I don't get it. I'm just as clueless as everybody else. I'm going to have to eavesdrop on the "meeting" with everybody. I wonder what I will get out of it? And, if I do get to close to solving this crime, will I get caught? Will I be murdered? Hmph. Who said I was going to get caught?  
  
Kenji smirked, knowing he wasn't going to die at his early age. He leaned on his side when a thought hit him.  
  
Kenji thinking: What if. By some bizarre and slim chance, Uriko heard and wants to find the murderer? She'll get herself killed! I'll make sure that I'm the only one in danger. I won't let Yugo, Alice, or Uriko get hurt.  
  
Kenji thought about this, over and over again. He lay in his bed wondering when all his thinking put him to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* In Uriko's room *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Uriko: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz.  
  
So, how did you like that? I tried though. ^^; I had a lot of trouble at first, but this story came to me because of the game Clue. Thanks Katori! It's a good thing we played Clue at your house! I've always wanted to write a mystery and I'm pretty new at this. So, if you don't like this, I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope to see you in the next chapter! Until then, bye! 


	2. The Interviews

Hello people, I see that we want to know what happened, huh? I hope you find this interesting, and if the beginnings of chapters do not make sense, sorry, I usually print out the chapters, but the printer is not working, damned thing. ^_^ Anyway, let's get chapter 2 started, huh?  
  
Kenji opened his eyes, and stared through the darkness. The light was shining on his face. He sighed and shut the curtains to his window. He looked down when he noticed Uriko was briskly walking away from his house.  
  
Kenji thinking: What could Uriko be doing now? It's 8:00 in the morning. She's usually asleep right now. Probably shopping or something. But, for a strange reason, I'm not comfortable around her. Hmph, wonder why?  
  
Kenji paid no more attention to Uriko and shut his curtains. He slid off his pajamas and put on his trusty old jeans and T-shirt.  
  
Kenji whispering: Now, to find out when this meeting will take place. Let me think, Ms. Nonomura's funeral is at 1:00 p.m. so that means that it should be any time till 1:00.  
  
Kenji wandered down stairs and realized they weren't awake yet. He looked around and wondered what time the meeting would take place.  
  
Kenji thinking: Apparently I'm eager to get this meeting started.  
  
He sat in one of the kitchen chairs and heard something. Somebody was trying to get in. But, who? Kenji sat up, then stood up. He leaned against the wall, and snuck as quietly as he could to the door. He heard little grunts of frustration. He knew the voice well enough.  
  
Kenji thinking: What's Uriko doing back so soon? Should I unlock the door? Will she be angered that I know she left for an unreasonably short period of time?  
  
Kenji decided it wouldn't be smart to get caught, so he dashed back upstairs. But Alice and Yugo had woke up. Kenji was devastated now. If they caught him downstairs and caught Uriko, they'd wonder what was going on. He had to get away. He did the best thing he could do at the time. He hid in the hallway closet (Kitty-Chan: Expecting him to use his Smoke Bomb Technique? ^_^). Alice and Yugo's voices could be heard.  
  
Alice: Yugo, make sure you convince Kenji that he needs to study at the library. If he stays here, you know he'll get involved. It's his nature.  
  
Yugo: I know. I'll go wake him up; the library has already opened. He'll be busy with the list of books I came up with.  
  
Alice: I spent, like, a whole month's work of money on Uriko.  
  
Yugo: She'll at least have nothing to worry about.  
  
Alice: I told her to go visit some friends of hers at school. She went over, I think. She left a note on my bag.  
  
Yugo: It's almost time for everybody to get here, I'll get rid of Kenji.  
  
Kenji thinking: He makes me sound like I'm some sort of pest or something. That's happy to know somebody here sees me as a bug. I should get to bed now!  
  
Kenji used his technique now. He was in his own room, and he leapt once again into bed. Yugo gently knocked and Kenji called to let him come in.  
  
Yugo: Hey, um, Kenji?  
  
Kenji tilted his head to one side, as if to say, 'I'm listening, tell me'.  
  
Yugo: You have that big test coming up and, well, I just want you to do good. So, I've made up a list of books for you to study out of.  
  
Yugo handed Kenji the piece of paper.  
  
Yugo: Alice and I are going to, er.  
  
Yugo went blank on what he was going to say.  
  
Yugo thinking: What do I say? What do I say? Um. I know! I might regret this later.  
  
Yugo: Alice and I are going to have some, "quality time".  
  
Kenji was amazed at what great lengths Yugo would go through to get rid of him. Yugo blushed and told Kenji it would be best to leave now. Kenji slid out of bed and went to the front door.  
  
Kenji thinking: How will I get back in house? I guess I'll have to climb through a window.  
  
Kenji waved to Alice and Yugo and walked through the door. He noticed Uriko's eyes grow large and fearful. She turned around and ran away.  
  
Kenji with a stupid look on his face: Oh that's just happy. I want to be greeted like that every morning. Psht.  
  
Kenji threw the piece of paper on the ground and looked around. He noticed Long walking down towards his house. If he were to be caught now, all hell would break loose. He did another stupid thing rather than using his technique. He jumped in the nearby bush. Long didn't notice him, and knocked on the door. Alice opened the door. Long bowed before her, then walked inside. Kenji popped out of his bush when he realized Gado, Jane, and Jenny were walking down the street. Kenji was growing tired of this. He laid in the bush, waiting for everybody to come. This gave him time to think.  
  
Kenji thinking: Okay, I'll just run through the list of suspects. well, Busuzima comes to mind, no surprises there. He would take anything and turn it into a subject for his idiotic tests. And. now that I think of it, Uriko has been pretty strange lately. What was she doing outside? None of the shops open till 9:00 and the mall opens at, 11:00, I believe. Her friend doesn't live towards the way Uriko was walking either. And why did she grow frightened when she saw me? This is too much to analyze right now.  
  
Kenji sighed. How many people passed? Were they gone? Who cares? Kenji sat up, stretched his sore legs and peeked through an open window.  
  
Kenji whispering: Good, at least they aren't in this room.  
  
Kenji felt moronic, climbing through a window to his own house. He landed silently and leaned against the wall. He left his shoes in the bushes, and was completely silent. He could hear Alice's somewhat annoying high-pitched voice.  
  
Kenji thinking: In the living room!  
  
He quietly snuck to the living room, and saw the window was open.  
  
Kenji thinking: I feel smart. the window was open and I didn't have a clue. I should listen from there; it'd be safer.  
  
Kenji crawled through the little tiny space of a window and went to the living room window. He could hear the conversation clearly.  
  
Alice: What are you talking about?!  
  
Jenny: You know nothing of the whereabouts of your sister! Who knows what she was doing when she got home!  
  
Yugo: Hold on a second Jenny! You're saying it's. Uriko?  
  
Jenny: Who else?!  
  
Yugo: And where were YOU at, huh Jenny?!  
  
Gado: Yugo, I know this is stressing you out, but I kn-  
  
Yugo: Shut up! If I can't assume it was Jenny, she can't assume it's Uriko!  
  
Alice was sobbing now. Yugo was angry. Everybody was getting angry with one another.  
  
Jenny: Then who is it, huh?!  
  
Alice: You. fucking bitch! How can you say it was Uriko with a straight face?! Tell me! For all we know, it could've been you one with a hatchet or whatever the hell the weapon it was, and hacking at my Mother!  
  
Alice broke out in sobs. Yugo out his arm around her. She just cried and cried. Kenji couldn't believe his ears. Jenny assumed it was Uriko? But there wasn't a drop of blood on Uriko, the police checked. The yelling started again.  
  
Gado: ALICE! I've never heard you use your words like that and I better not ever hear you talking like that again!  
  
Alice: I'm a grown woman! I do as I please!  
  
Long: Let's try to be reasonable here. This is hard on everybody, I know, but we can't go pointing fingers at whoever was the closest one to the murder.  
  
Yugo: Long's right. We can't just sit here and yell about our opinions; we'll have to investigate this.  
  
Alice: I'm sorry Jenny. I shouldn't have yelled.  
  
Jenny: It's all right. I understand your feelings. It'll be all right.  
  
Alice: By the way, who's here? Where's the checklist?  
  
Alice pulled out a clipboard from behind and looked at the names.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The clipboard names *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gado- Here  
  
Long- Here  
  
Greg- Here  
  
Jane- Here  
  
Busuzima- Here  
  
Jenny- Here  
  
Stun- Here  
  
Shenlong- Here  
  
Xion- Here  
  
Uranus- Here  
  
Kohryu- Here  
  
Cronos- Here  
  
Genasha- Here  
  
Alice looked amazed. Everybody was here. She couldn't believe it. Maybe the criminal wanted to know what they were going to do. But whatever it was, everybody was here. She couldn't get anything out of this. It didn't make sense.  
  
Alice: Okay! Nobody's leaving until I interview you!  
  
Jane: What the hell are you trying to pull, Alice?  
  
Alice: Unlike many of you in here, I actually care about Mitsuko!  
  
Everybody was flabbergasted at Alice's out burst. Alice was panting now. She was also shaking. Yugo patted her on the shoulder.  
  
Alice: Okay! We'll start with, *looks on clipboard* Gado!  
  
Gado: I'm a.  
  
Alice: Yes, you're a suspect.  
  
Alice and Gado went into the next room. Kenji followed from the outside. Alice sat across from Gado.  
  
Alice: Okay, where were you when my Mother died?  
  
Gado: I was with Jenny.  
  
Alice: I don't care who you were with! I just want to know WHERE you were!  
  
Gado: I was at my house, all day.  
  
Alice: Do you have any proof?  
  
Gado: Ask Jenny. She'll tell you the same exact story. We were watching TV because she's obsessed with this show.  
  
Alice: Oh bull shit!  
  
Gado couldn't believe his ears. Alice had the look that fit for killing right now. Gado was surprised by Alice. She was usually so calm, and could make anybody relax. Now she was just scary.  
  
Gado: It's true. Jenny and I were sitting in my house watching movies. Ones I just don't like. The Runaway Bride, The Birdcage, movies like that.  
  
Alice: Um. right. So you were just watching movies with Jenny? Okay, I'll make sure that is what happened. You can leave Gado. Sorry I wasted your time.  
  
Gado: It's okay Alice. I'm sure you're just stressed out.  
  
Alice thinking: No shit Sherlock.  
  
Gado walked out, and left to the living room.  
  
Alice: Next up is, *looks on her clipboard* Long!  
  
Long walked to the room and closed the door behind him. Alice told him where to sit. Long sat down, and realized Alice was glaring at him.  
  
Alice: Where were you when my Mother was murdered?  
  
Long: Why, I was at my little cave in the mountains training.  
  
Alice: Training for what?  
  
Long: Just training. I have nothing better to do.  
  
Alice: You were at one time an assassin! You probably preparing to go out and kill somebody, HUH?!  
  
Long: Alice. you're getting scary. Stop it.  
  
Alice: AH HA! You did murder my Mother! You bastard! Son of a bitch!  
  
Long: Alice, I had no intentions of hurting your Mother.  
  
Alice: STOP LYING!  
  
Yugo burst into the room.  
  
Yugo: I'll take over, okay Alice? You go sit and watch them.  
  
Alice rubbed her eyes and stepped out of the room.  
  
Yugo: So, you were training in your cave?  
  
Long: Yes, that's all. I don't want to cause needless harm to anybody. I just do that to pass by time and be ready for the tournaments.  
  
Yugo: I understand. You may leave.  
  
Long left and Greg entered.  
  
Yugo: Let me guess, you were working at your circus and we interrupted.  
  
Greg: Exactly. I'm busy with work so I don't have a clue why I was forced to come.  
  
Yugo whispering: Yeah. you should've stayed over there.  
  
Greg: What was that?  
  
Yugo: Nothing. I think you're done. You may leave.  
  
Greg: Thanks, and Yugo?  
  
Yugo: Go back to hell, I don't wanna join your damned circus!  
  
Greg: O-okay.  
  
Yugo: Sorry, I guess I'm getting like Alice.  
  
Greg: That's okay! I'll take my leave now!  
  
Yugo: Nobody is leaving this town, I hope you know.  
  
Greg: Er. okay.  
  
Greg walked outside and Yugo hollered for Jane. She walked in.  
  
Yugo: Um. so, so Jane?  
  
Jane: I'm listening.  
  
Yugo: Oh. good. Just checking.  
  
Jane: Get on with it!  
  
Yugo: O-okay. Where were you when Mitsuko was murdered?  
  
Jane: I was at my house.  
  
Yugo: Doing.?  
  
Jane: I was just training, I do that everyday.  
  
Yugo thinking: That's why I see her at the gym sometimes.  
  
Jane: Is that good enough or do you want me to go into extreme detail?  
  
Yugo: Cut the sarcasm, Jane.  
  
Jane: Lighten up Yugo. Here I am trying to calm you down and then you go and yell huh? Go to hell Yugo!  
  
Yugo: Fine! You can leave Jane! Beat it!  
  
Jane: Shut your trap, asshole.  
  
Yugo: GO!  
  
Jane walked out the door and slammed it shut. Yugo popped out and called for Busuzima.  
  
Yugo thinking: Okay, if this guy gets to close I have Kenji's old baseball bat right here.  
  
Busuzima walked in, looking like a Neanderthal. Yugo sat as far away as he possibly could.  
  
Yugo: Okay. Busuzima, where were you when Mitsuko was murdered?  
  
Busuzima: Where do you think? I was conducting experiments!  
  
Yugo: Isn't that something you wanna keep. hidden from us?  
  
Busuzima: Yes, but it's too late.  
  
Yugo: You had no intentions of getting Mitsuko as a test subject?  
  
Busuzima: No, I was busy with animals. You know, rats and mice.  
  
Yugo: Yeah that's great. You're dismissed.  
  
Busuzima ran through the door and sat back where he belonged.  
  
Yugo: Jenny, you're next.  
  
Jenny sat up and went into the room. Kenji was growing very tired.  
  
Jenny: So, what are my questions?  
  
Yugo: Where were you when the murder took place?  
  
Jenny: I was with Gado watching movies like The Runaway Bride and The Birdcage and stuff like that.  
  
Alice walked in and told Yugo that's exactly what Gado had said. Gado excused Jenny and she left. Alice told Stun to enter. They both knew Stun had a thirst for human blood that he couldn't ignore.  
  
Yugo: Where were you on the day of the murder?  
  
Stun: I was sitting in this dump trying to sum up my life. What else? I was trying to get Busuzima back!  
  
Yugo: But, don't you have a thirst for blood?  
  
Stun: Not a thirst. Just think of it as a medicinal liquid. Besides, I only take blood from criminals.  
  
Yugo: That's true. okay Stun. I guess you may leave.  
  
Stun: Okay, I'll go.  
  
Yugo: Shenlong!  
  
Shenlong: Whaddya want?  
  
Yugo: Where were you on the murder day?  
  
Shenlong: I was doing nothing. Just chilling over at that old bar and restaurant across town.  
  
Yugo: What were you doing then?  
  
Shenlong: I was being paid 'cause I'm a waiter, whaddya think? I sure as hell wasn't pole dancing!  
  
Yugo sarcastically: Oh, that would be a sight for sore eyes.  
  
Shenlong: What was that?  
  
Yugo: You can go. Get Xion.  
  
Xion walked in and glared at Yugo.  
  
Yugo: Xion, er, where were you at? On the night of the murder?  
  
Xion: I was busy thinking of my next plan to take over the world.  
  
Yugo: Did you hurt anyone in the process?  
  
Xion: No, unless you count that kid but he fell out of the tree himself!  
  
Yugo: I meant Mitsuko!  
  
Xion: Oh. no. I have no reason to kill you all yet. Not until you refuse my plan.  
  
Yugo: Er. you can go, Xion.  
  
Yugo called for Uranus. Uranus floated in.  
  
Kenji thinking: She's creepy.  
  
Yugo: What were you doing the night Mitsuko was murdered?  
  
Uranus: A girl's got to make a living.  
  
Yugo: You were. working?  
  
Uranus: Yes, at Taco Bell. Don't you dare tell anyone.  
  
Yugo: Er. yes ma'am! You. may leave.  
  
Uranus: Thank you.  
  
Yugo asked Uranus to call Kohryu in. He walked in.  
  
Yugo: Where were you the night Mitsuko was killed?  
  
Kohryu: .  
  
Yugo: Kohryu? You hear me? What were you doing the night th-  
  
Kohryu: I was training. I'm going to be the strongest fighter ever.  
  
Yugo: Yes, you will be the next Super Saiyan. You will someday be the next Goku.  
  
Kohryu: I'm not kidding.  
  
Yugo: Whatever, where were you?  
  
Kohryu: Three hundred forty six miles away. I was training my speed.  
  
Yugo: Whatever. you can go.  
  
Yugo: Cronos! Get in here!  
  
Cronos walked in. He sat down on the chair and Yugo began.  
  
Yugo: Where were you when Mitsuko was murdered?  
  
Cronos: I was doing my regular duties. I am after all, a prince.  
  
Yugo: I wouldn't give a fucking flying rat's ass if you were King Henry the 8th!  
  
Cronos: My word. what language!  
  
Yugo: Oh for Pete's sake! Stop the stupid act!  
  
Cronos: Really, I was at my palace doing my duties!  
  
Yugo: Fine, whatever! GO!  
  
Cronos ran out. These people were really getting Yugo angry.  
  
Yugo: GENASHA! GET OVER HERE NOW!  
  
Genasha walked to Yugo's room.  
  
Yugo: I bet you were with Cronos, huh? You are, after all, his right hand man.  
  
Genasha: Yes, you are right.  
  
Yugo: Okay, beat it.  
  
Yugo told everyone that they would currently be staying within the boundaries of the city.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that day, after the funeral *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alice whispering: Yugo, I'm so sad.  
  
Yugo: It'll be all right.  
  
Alice: Uriko fell asleep?  
  
Yugo: Yeah. so did Kenji.  
  
The two looked at their 'little siblings' and saw that Uriko was half way off the couch.  
  
Alice: She's such a hard sleeper.  
  
Alice gently pushed Uriko back on the couch.  
  
Alice: Poor Uriko. Why is everyone saying SHE did it? She loved Mitsuko the most out of all of us.  
  
Yugo: Don't worry, we won't let anything or anyBODY hurt her.  
  
The couple left and Uriko's eyes flooded with tears.  
  
Uriko thinking: Oh, Alice, Yugo, if only you knew. If only you understood.  
  
Tears streamed down her face and she sniffed a bit. Kenji stared at the tears streaming down her face.  
  
Kenji thinking: What's wrong with Uriko.?  
  
So people, who'd you like that? Yeah, I know, I got tired of the interviewing part. Sorry! I should've done one chapter to each person. ^^; Oh well. I hoped you liked that! Anywayz, I'll do like everybody else and ask questions. Who's going to solve the mystery? Will anybody be harmed or killed? What's wrong with Uriko? What does she know? Why are my questions pointless? Find out, some other time! Laterz! ^_- 


	3. Kenji's dream and lots of other stuff

Okay, finally! My little cousin has been over and I couldn't update my story! Sorry! But, I'm here now! Anywayz, lets get my sad unfortunate story that makes absolutely no sense started.  
  
Kenji watched the tears stream down her face. He realized she was awake. Uriko's eyes opened and she saw Kenji staring at her.  
  
Uriko: WAHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kenji jumped a little and gave a gasp. What was wrong? What happened? Did she have a nightmare? Or did he scare her?  
  
Kenji: U-Uriko? What?  
  
Uriko just panted and sweat started falling from her face.  
  
Kenji thinking: Did I do something to frighten her? She seems like she's terrified by me.  
  
Uriko leapt off the couch and dashed upstairs. Kenji was flabbergasted. What did he do? Kenji sighed and walked to his own room. Uriko's room was across from his and next to Yugo's. Maybe if he just snuck in? No, she'd kill him first.  
  
Kenji thinking: Dammit, what do I do that scares her so much?! What the hell did I do?  
  
This was frustrating him. She never used to do that. Why would she start now? Kenji decided to sleep on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that night *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji's eyes opened. Where was he? This didn't seem realistic. He was in a familiar house but it was covered in red and black. He looked around. Yes, he had been here before. But, where exactly was this?  
  
Kenji whispering: W-where am I? Is this a dream? It has to be! I was in my room, and I know I don't sleepwalk.  
  
He turned to the right and then to the left. A staircase, should he climb it? He gripped the railing and slowly climbed up.  
  
Kenji thinking: I'm in my pajamas still, maybe I did sleepwalk.  
  
Kenji was halfway up when he heard something like a door slam. He turned around and heard an ear-piercing scream. Uriko?! Kenji flew back downstairs and stopped. He listened and heard her scream again.  
  
Kenji thinking: NO! It can't be! This is Uriko's house! How did I.? Why am I here?  
  
Kenji ran into the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the sight, the one he wasn't supposed to see. Uriko's hands were to her face and Mitsuko's dead body lay across the coffee table, blood everywhere. Kenji almost stopped breathing for a second. Uriko stood up and flew past him. Did she even notice him? He right in front of her. Then, Uriko spoke.  
  
Uriko: HOW COULD YOU?! I-I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! WHY?!  
  
Kenji chased after Uriko. Who was she talking about? He turned and saw something jump through a window. Kenji decided to chase it. He jumped out the window, landing on his feet. The figure saw him and made a slash at him. Kenji jumped backwards and blocked his chest. The figure ran to the side and Kenji chased after. This figure ran fast, who was it?  
  
Kenji thinking: So, this is the one who murdered Mitsuko, huh? I'll get them!  
  
Kenji launched off the ground and hit the figure in the head with his kick. The figure let out a soft moan. Kenji's eyes opened wide. This voice! It was, familiar! Kenji grabbed the figure by both shoulders and tried to see their face. The figure was starting to form into a face. But the figure kicked him off. This figure, it was a boy, not very old either. Still pretty young. Kenji reached out and punched the figure, when he heard a crash. His hand was bleeding, and he held a mirror in his hands.  
  
Kenji: What the-? Why a mirror? He must be a master of trickery.  
  
Kenji's eyes blinked open. His room came into focus, and he clearly saw that he was in his own bedroom. So it was just a dream. He gave a sigh of relief, and turned on his side. The dream frightened him. Was it telling him something? But, he didn't believe in dreams telling you anything. It was just superstitions. Wasn't it? He sat up and saw that it was 7:30 in the morning.  
  
Kenji: I should get ready for school now.  
  
Kenji slid on his school uniform. He walked outside and saw Uriko, dressed in her own uniform. She looked at him with her wide terrified eyes and she hustled down stairs. He sighed once again and walked down the stairs. He ate his breakfast and walked out the door. He was tired of this crap. It was time somebody investigated the house. He said his good byes and explained clearly that he was going out to the pond in the park to relax before his test.  
  
Kenji: Okay, now that I'm outside and away from Yugo, Alice and Uriko, time to get inside the Nonomura house. There was yellow tape going across the boundaries of the house, and knew somebody had to be watching a young 15 year-old boy in a school uniform staring at a house with a woman who was murdered in it. He looked around and went to the side of the house and used his smoke bomb technique. He was inside now.  
  
Kenji: This is creepy. It isn't fun being alone in a house where a woman was murdered.  
  
Kenji touched the wall, and turned on the light. He was half expecting to see another body hacked in pieces on the ground, but it was clean.  
  
Kenji: Okay.  
  
His voice began to quiver.  
  
Kenji: M-M-Ms. Nono-Nono-Nonomura was mur-mur-murdered in the li-li-living room.  
  
He was getting angry with himself for freaking out. He was embarrassing himself, yet no one was around. Kenji walked to the living room where Mitsuko had perished, and shut his eyes. Sweat was beginning to drop off his face, and he opened his eyes. He peeked over and almost dropped dead where he was. Uriko was in the room, and she looked like she was huddled against the wall. Kenji grasped his chest, wondering if Uriko could hear his heart beating, if there was a beat left, or if it was going to pop out of his chest first.  
  
Uriko: But. why? Why would he do that? He was such a good friend. but I can't tell Alice. it'll break her heart.  
  
Kenji was listening carefully now. Was Uriko framed? Could it be? But. who did it then? Kenji prayed Uriko would say the name of the dirty culprit.  
  
Uriko: Mother. it was his fault! Why does everyone say it was me? Nobody believes me! It. it hurts. just to think I'm being blamed for this.  
  
Kenji knew she was never going to say the name. But, what did she mean when she said, "but I can't tell Alice. it'll break her heart."? Uriko looked up at the clock on the table.  
  
Uriko: Oh crap! I gotta get to school! Good bye, Mother. I love you!  
  
Uriko jumped up and zipped past Kenji. She grabbed her book bag and quietly jumped through a window, to lower her chances of getting caught. Kenji saw the time.  
  
Kenji: 8:00?!  
  
He began to run out the window as well, when he heard a crash. His heart must've stopped. His eyes grew wide, and he could hear loud footsteps. Kenji raced through the house and leapt through the window. He stopped in his tracks, once again. There were footprints in the very spot in which the figure in his dream stood. But he had no time to ponder about this! School was in his way! Kenji raced to his school and realized the bell just rang, he still had time. He ran inside the campus and entered his classroom.  
  
Kenji thinking: At least I made it in time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Alice and Yugo *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alice had a tissue in her hands and Yugo was rubbing his head.  
  
Yugo: Okay, who do we think it is?  
  
Alice: It's everybody! I know it! These people are heartless bastards!  
  
Yugo: Alice, Alice, calm down! Please!  
  
Alice: YUGO! You know that if this keeps up, I'll end up in a special hospital! I had to stop volunteering at the hospital because they said that I kept fainting from lack of sleep.  
  
Yugo: Alice, please, stay calm. Let's run through the suspects again. It could be Gado. He said that he was watching movies with Jenny. We could sneak to his house and see if they have DVDs or videotapes of The Runaway Bride or The Birdcage! And if they don't, we can look in the TV guide for those movies! I'll even call to see if they ever aired them! And Long, that guy is honest. Sure, he was at one time an assassin, but that was a long time ago. You remember when he helped Uriko! If he wouldn't hurt Uriko, why would he hurt somebody who is NICER than Uriko? And besides, he helped her rescue Mitsuko! And Greg, that guy's an ass wipe! He just cares about his shitty little circus! And besides, his circus wasn't even in town! It was up north! And Jane, she has better things to do than to kill Mitsuko! Jane was at the gym! We could ask the owner! The gym she goes to is a special one where you need to sign in and all this fancy other crap! And Busuzima, he can't do anything! Okay, I take that back, it could be him. Better keep a close eye on him! And Jenny! She was just at Gado's! Remember! We're gonna check over there! And Stun, er, keep an eye on him! And Shenlong, we'll see if that's really where he works! We'll ask the manager and if he does we'll ask if he was working then. And Xion! We'll keep an eye on him too! Uranus, um, she said she works and told me not to tell where, but I'll go ask that manager if she does and if she does, then when. Kohryu, we'll hafta keep an eye on him! And Cronos and Ganesha? They're butt monkeys together! They were probably at their dinky ugly palace playing Spin the Bottle or something! We'll ask where they were when we somehow get there.  
  
Alice: Oh, th-thank you Yugo!  
  
Alice burst into sobs and Yugo put an arm around her slender waist. Alice cried in his shoulder. Yugo just patted her head.  
  
Yugo: So, um, what's wrong with Uriko?  
  
Alice: What?  
  
Yugo: Uriko. She's been acting frightened ever since we first got you two from your house.  
  
Alice: I know. I've seen her freak out when she sees Kenji. Do you think.?  
  
Yugo: A crush?!  
  
Alice: I'm a girl and I KNOW that's not a crush. She's not the type to ditch a cute guy. She'd be his best friend. No, something's wrong with Kenji and Uriko sees it.  
  
Yugo: Do you think?!  
  
Alice: What?  
  
Yugo: She finally sees that he went through puberty?!  
  
Alice: YUGO! That's not funny!  
  
But despite the fact that she said it wasn't funny; she laughed quite a bit. Yugo was glad to see a smile on Alice's face once again. He had to get her to smile, even if it meant dissing Kenji.  
  
Alice: Yugo! Thanks so much for making me laugh.  
  
Yugo: Now I'm serious, has she realized it?  
  
Alice: Yugo, his voice has deep for a while. He sounded like he was 30 not to long ago, but I guess your voice can never stop changing.  
  
Yugo: At least you're smiling.  
  
Alice: Okay, okay, thanks Yugo!  
  
Yugo: Anytime, Alice, anytime..  
  
They looked at the clock; it was only lunchtime. They decided to pay a visit to Gado's house.  
  
So, how'd you like that people? ^_^ To tell the truth, I didn't mean to make Kenji have that freak dream. ^^; He was just supposed to sleep but, oh well. Now, to the questions! Why is Uriko so scared of Kenji? Why is Kenji having really funky dreams? Will Uriko tell who the murderer is? Is that person she's talking about even the murderer? Find out, next time! Only right here! And, just because I love you people so much, when and if you review, tell me who YOU think it is! ^_^ Okay people, thanks! Laterz! ^_- 


	4. The Attacker attacks!

Hi peoples, I'm here! No, not really, I'm just the voice inside your head, but, spare me some of your time and listen to the 4th chapter! ^_^  
  
Alice took a deep breath. She shook a bit, but Yugo rubbed her shoulder.  
  
Yugo: Are you ready?  
  
Alice: Isn't this illegal?!  
  
Yugo: Isn't it illegal to murder?  
  
Alice: Er, yeah.  
  
Yugo: Then it's our right to investigate!  
  
Alice: Yugo, you make absolutely no sense, but I'll come with you.  
  
Yugo: Okay, I made sure they're not home, and they're not, so let's hurry.  
  
Alice: Okay!  
  
Alice jumped over the fence and Yugo leapt after. The back yard was over grown with weeds and looked neglected.  
  
Yugo: Okay, try to pry open that window.  
  
Alice: Okay!  
  
Alice pulled the window open, and just as they expected, it was open. Alice climbed in, and landed on the soft bed. Yugo tumbled after. They glanced around.  
  
Alice: Nice place he has.  
  
Yugo: Let's just do what we we're planning to do.  
  
Alice and Yugo tore through the house, looking for the movies that Jenny and Gado had supposedly watched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji walked down the street. He was tired. The test wiped him out. It was his least favorite subject, and he had a hard time doing it, but was done with it now.  
  
Kenji thinking: I wonder if Yugo or Alice is home?  
  
Kenji pulled out his key and opened the door. Uriko ran past him, not even saying a word. This was pissing him off.  
  
Kenji: URIKO!  
  
Uriko's soft tiny footsteps were faint, but near.  
  
Kenji: URIKO! What's wrong? Where are you? Come out, you can't hide forever!  
  
Uriko: Just leave me alone! I don't wanna talk to you or Yugo ever again!  
  
Kenji: What did I do, huh?  
  
Uriko: You know what you did! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!  
  
Kenji: No, I don't, what did I do?  
  
Uriko pushed him and Kenji toppled onto the table, and Uriko escaped.  
  
Kenji thinking: Dammit, what the hell is wrong with that girl?!  
  
He sighed, and pushed the table back to where it belonged. He turned around, but knocked over the trash can. Why was he so clumsy?  
  
Kenji: Dammit, why did I run into the garbage can?  
  
He put it back upright when he heard a faint glass noise. He shook the bag again and heard it. What was it? He looked through the transparent bag of garbage, and noticed glass sticking out of the bag. He gently touched it, when the bag split a bit, knocking out the glass. Kenji's eyes grew wide. It was the same mirror that he held in his dream. Kenji dropped the bag and mirror and ran to his room. He didn't feel safe, almost like he was being watched. That's the feeling he had. But who would want to watch him?  
  
Kenji: This is growing into paranoia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Alice and Yugo *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alice: I found the Runaway Bride!  
  
Yugo: I had the Birdcage.  
  
Alice: So we cross them off the list?  
  
Yugo: Yeah.  
  
Alice crossed off Jenny and Gado's names. Yugo scratched his head. Alice sighed in frustration.  
  
Yugo: Well, this got us somewhere at least.  
  
Alice: Yeah, that's true.  
  
Yugo: We'd better go, before we get caught.  
  
Alice: Okay, let's leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Uriko *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uriko was shaking. She was frightened all the time now.  
  
Uriko: Mother, oh Mother! I. I'm so sad.  
  
Uriko wiped the tears away, and sniffed a bit.  
  
Uriko: It was that bastards fault. all HIS fault..  
  
Uriko wiped more tears away.  
  
Uriko: YOU HEAR THAT KENJI?!  
  
Kenji looked up, and realized she was yelling at him through the walls.  
  
Kenji: Hear what?!  
  
Uriko: Shut up.  
  
Kenji: Anger management works, Uriko.  
  
Uriko: I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Kenji: You bothered me first!  
  
Uriko: Nobody said you had to answer!  
  
Kenji: If I didn't you'd get all angry at me!  
  
Uriko: I'd be angry at you either way!  
  
Kenji: You mean you're not yet?  
  
Uriko: Shut up.  
  
Kenji: You first.  
  
Uriko stopped talking. It was completely silent. Kenji set his book down, and walked out the door.  
  
Kenji thinking: Uriko will kill me before I even find out the murderer! I've got to get to a place where I can just think.  
  
Kenji ran out the door, to his most peaceful place. The little pond in the park. Kenji sat down and leaned against the familiar old tree. Now he could think without Uriko yelling at him.  
  
Kenji thinking: Okay, first on my mind, the mirror. Why was there an exact replica of the one in my dream in the trash? What does that mean? And then, what's Uriko doing going to her house, talking to her Mother? And that boy in my dream, who was it? He's no older than I am, but no older than Yugo. He's in between there. Who could it be? Cronos is only 19 or some age close to that, could it be him? It's possible. And then there are the footprints in the exact location in my dream. Did that really occur? Did that actually happen? Maybe, the culprit is a boy between the ages of 15 to 23 and he so happened to jump out the window and leave footprints like that? Maybe then, in my dream, I meddled with it. Is that possible? I mean, in my dream I came along and interfered with what happened? Maybe I AM supposed to solve this mystery, or I'm just naïve.  
  
Kenji looked at the tiny pond, and saw someone else's reflection standing next to his own. The figure pushed him into the water, and Kenji did his best to swim back up. He punched and kicked, and did all the damage he could. The figure pushed his head under water. He held his breath, and clawed at the arm of his attacker. The person, if even a person, pulled Kenji out. Kenji took gasps of air while trying to recover his eyesight. The water had gotten into his eyes, and he couldn't see right. The attacker held a cloth to his face and Kenji had to do the next best thing. Flail. But his pitiful efforts only made him lose energy faster, and Kenji felt conscience slipping away. Was this it? Was he a goner? Who was it? If only he could see! What could he do?!  
  
Hey people, sorry this chapter is so short but I'm not in the writing mood right now. I was just bored and figure I'd update it. Anyway, did you like it? Let's hope so! Now, on to the moronic questions! Who is attacking Kenji? Wow, I said that all calm. Will Uriko ever tell who the culprit is? Will Alice and Yugo find the murderer before Kenji, or will Kenji escape? Find out, next time! Only right here, 'cause if this is else where, I'll tear your tonsils out and wrap 'em around your neck and force you to wear 'em as a bow tie! And if you have no tonsils, I'll cut your head off and feed it to my one eyed dog, Diablo! See ya. laterz! ^_^;; 


	5. Kenji's mysterious incedent

Hi peoples, I'm back from Oblivion. I'm just going to get chapter 5 up now, whaddya think? Okay, I guess I'll start now. Hold on, okay, now! Actually, I'm just stalling, okay, seriously now.  
  
Alice and Yugo came safely back to the Ohgami residence. It was 5:00 pm, and Kenji was nowhere to be found.  
  
Alice: Uriko? Do you know where he went?  
  
Uriko: I-I didn't realize he left! I was-  
  
Alice: You were.? You were doing what?  
  
Uriko: I was in my bedroom, reading my books.  
  
Yugo: Uriko, are you sure that he didn't say anything about where he was going?  
  
Uriko: The last time I saw him he was going to his room, then I was in mine.  
  
Yugo: Okay, Uriko. Do you know where he likes to go?  
  
Uriko: How should I know? I'm not a stalker!  
  
Yugo: I wasn't saying you were.  
  
Uriko: I know, but that look in your eyes made me assume that.  
  
Alice: Doesn't he like that pond down by the park?  
  
Yugo: That's where he goes quite often.  
  
Alice: Uriko, you stay here in case he comes back, Yugo and I will go to the park. Okay?  
  
Uriko: Okay, I'll tell you if anything happens.  
  
Alice and Yugo walked down the street. They made a few turns, and reached the park.  
  
Alice: The pond's down over there.  
  
Alice pointed to the right, and they went down that way.  
  
Yugo: It's way to wet here, he wouldn't like it. He doesn't like water. Except for cleaning and living purposes of course.  
  
Alice: Y-Yugo!  
  
Yugo: What?  
  
Alice: Look!  
  
Alice pointed to the oak tree that Kenji always sat under. His sweater lay covered in water and mud.  
  
Yugo: Is that? Is that his sweater?!  
  
Alice picked up the dirty sweater, and analyzed it.  
  
Alice: Yugo, it is his sweater! Yugo, do you think they. killed Kenji?  
  
Yugo: Don't even say that Alice!  
  
Alice: I'm sorry! It's just that, well, I don't know!  
  
Yugo: I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to yell.  
  
Alice: It's okay. We just need to find the person who would do this to him!  
  
Yugo: Let's investigate this place! I'll search over there, by the bridge. You search here, okay?  
  
Alice: Okay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji blinked his eyes open. The room was blurry, and dark. He couldn't see a thing. It was hot and muggy in there too, and smelled like something died and rotted in there. Kenji turned his head to the side and coughed a bit. He must have gotten sick. Kenji tried to move his hands, but was unable too.  
  
Kenji thinking: Oh great, now I'm tied and gagged! What next? Some psycho running in with a butcher knife? O_x I shouldn't have said that!  
  
Chills crawled up and down his spine just thinking that a psycho runs in with a knife, tearing and gutting him. He tried to move his feet, but they seemed tied down too. He couldn't move his body even if his life depended on it, and it probably did right now!  
  
Kenji thinking: My body, it feels numb. I can't feel any part of my body! I can't even tell if I'm right side up, or sitting down or anything.  
  
He wiggled around, trying to recover the feeling in his body. He forced his head to look down.  
  
Kenji thinking: I'm tied to a chair?  
  
He used his tongue to push off the gag, which wasn't on too tight.  
  
Kenji: At least I can breath again.  
  
He looked around the dark room, or at least what he could see. He was facing a wall. He barely realized there was a wall in front of him.  
  
Kenji: What if I sort of, twist my way around?  
  
He pushed his weight onto one side of the chair, turning it slowly. He tried, but he was losing his energy. He still wasn't fully back. He pushed again, but his eyes began to droop. He leaned to one side, when the chair tipped over. He hit the side of his head against the hard wooden floor. He couldn't take that. His eyes fell down fully, but before that, he saw a figure standing above him. The figure slowly dissolved, and soon nothing but black was in front of Kenji. He was once again unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Alice and Yugo *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alice: Who's next on our checklist?  
  
Yugo: Um, Long.  
  
Alice: Oh great! We don't even know where he lives! And what about Kenji?  
  
Yugo: I'm going to wait for a ransom here.  
  
Alice: But then, what about Long?  
  
Yugo: I don't know where he lives.  
  
Alice: Then how do we find him?  
  
Yugo: Uriko knows, remember?  
  
Alice: Oh yeah.  
  
Yugo: You take Uriko over there and see if he did it!  
  
Alice: But how do we know he was training?  
  
Yugo: Let Uriko or you battle against him. He'll be out of shape if he hasn't been training. He had to let Uriko fight Shenlong when we first met him, courtesies of the ZLF, because he claimed to be out of shape. He said he was too weak!  
  
Alice: Okay, we'll leave right now!  
  
Alice ran up the stairs, told Uriko to put on her fighting uniform, and to visit Long with her. The two girls went outside, and walked to the edge of town.  
  
Alice: Uriko? How do we get to Long's cave?  
  
Uriko: I walked, to tell the truth.  
  
Alice: =_=  
  
Uriko: Alice?  
  
Alice: At least it's good exercise!  
  
The two girls trudged on, going into the mountains and to Long's cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji opened one eye. The other was unable to open. Why? Because it had something gooey on it.  
  
Kenji: Oh great, now I'm bleeding from my head and have my eyelashes stuck together. Life is grand!  
  
He decided to let his eye stay closed. What would he do if the dried up blood dripped into his eye? He couldn't rub it, so might as well leave it be. He sighed. Maybe this was the end of his life. Maybe he was supposed to die.  
  
Kenji: But I can't help to think, why am I captured? What does anybody want with me? Does the murderer realize I'm close? Do I even realize I'm close? I'm sure I'm not even close. What did I do to get captured? Perhaps I'm a ransom hostage? I hate being a hostage though. this is crap. Why me? I had almost no relationships with Ms. Nonomura. Who is behind all this? What happened? Why Ms. Nonomura of all the people?  
  
Kenji pondered about this when he saw somebody standing in the shadows.  
  
Kenji: Come out and show yourself!  
  
A timid creature stepped out. She was young, VERY young.  
  
Kenji: A little. girl? What are you doing here, little one?  
  
The girl seemed frightened. She gasped and ran into the wall behind her.  
  
Kenji: Watch out for that wall, you'll hurt yourself!  
  
The girl edged away, and Kenji noticed something. She was dirty. Her hair was a mess, her clothes torn and mud stained. Where had this girl been?!  
  
Kenji thinking: Wait! What is a little girl doing here? Does she have a family? Am I in a basement? It's possible. But she looks like she's an orphan.  
  
The little girl scooted closer to him.  
  
Little girl: You. Kenji?  
  
Kenji: Yes, my name is Kenji! What about you?  
  
Kenji thought that if he was kind and gentle enough, the girl would tell him where he was at and untie him.  
  
Little girl: Me?  
  
Kenji: Yes, you.  
  
Little girl: Me? Really? You wanna know 'bout me?  
  
Kenji: Yes, why does this surprise you?  
  
Little girl: You nice! I like you!  
  
Kenji was confused now. Then a thought hit him. How did this little girl know his name?  
  
Kenji: How do you know about my name?  
  
Little girl: Your name? Kenji!  
  
Kenji: Er, yes, I'm fully aware of that, but what's YOUR name?  
  
The little girl shook her head and came close to his face. She blinked a couple of times. Kenji was uncomfortable with the girl that close to his face. The little girl laughed a bit, then put her face next to his ear.  
  
Little girl: My name is, Rika!  
  
Kenji: Your name is Rika?  
  
Rika: Yup!  
  
Kenji: Now, can you tell me where I'm at?  
  
Rika: You nowhere. You here!  
  
Kenji: Um, but where exactly IS here?  
  
Rika: Just, here! Here here!  
  
Kenji thinking: This girl is confusing. I'm not getting any information out of her.  
  
Kenji: Could you be nice for a second and untie these ropes?  
  
Rika: Untie? Ropes? Um.  
  
Kenji: What's the matter?  
  
Rika: Rika not s'pposed to.  
  
Kenji: Why not?  
  
Rika: 'Cause THEY'LL get mad.  
  
Kenji: They?  
  
Rika: Uh huh!  
  
Kenji: And who are 'they'?  
  
Rika: Meanies! They are meanies! Big fat meanies!  
  
Kenji: Okay.  
  
Rika: But Rika will untie them 'cause Rika like you.  
  
Kenji: Thanks Rika!  
  
Rika untied the knot carefully. She seemed like she was skilled at this. The ropes fell to the side and the blood rushed back to his arms and legs. He could move again!  
  
Kenji: Thanks Rika. Now, where is the door?  
  
Rika: Door? There is no door.  
  
Kenji: Then how did you get in here?  
  
Rika: I dunno. Rika just hide in woods and never seed her mommy or daddy again!  
  
Kenji: What were you doing in the bushes?  
  
Rika: Rika looked for kitty! Kitty's name is Kitkat!  
  
Kenji: Do you remember what happened when you first got here?  
  
Rika: A meanie came! They were mean to Rika! See the bruises they gave Rika?  
  
Rika held out her arm and many blue and black bruises lined all around her arm.  
  
Kenji: Rika, I promise I'll find a way out of here!  
  
Rika: Kenji can really do that?  
  
Kenji: Yes, I will get you and me out of here!  
  
Rika: And Rika can see mommy and daddy?  
  
Kenji: Yes, you will se your mother and father again!  
  
Rika: Kenji's the best! Kenji can save me and him!  
  
Kenji thinking: Now I've got to find a way out! I can't break a promise!  
  
Kenji stood up, and the little girl followed. He felt the walls. So it WAS a basement. He could see a door. It was too high to reach, and besides, he couldn't carry the little girl up there with him. It was probably locked anyway. He noticed that there was a light under the doorway. Somebody was here. Where the hell was he?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Alice and Uriko *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uriko: Master Long?  
  
Alice: Long, are you there?  
  
Long walked out, and seemed surprised at the girl's appearance. He wasn't expecting them to come over, so why were they here?  
  
Long: Yes, Uriko?  
  
Uriko: Um, Master Long, it's been such a while that we fought, that I wondered if we could, fight?  
  
Long: Uriko, are you sure about this? I have been training.  
  
Uriko: Okay! Bring it on!  
  
Long charged at Uriko. She sidestepped but he tripped her. Uriko stood up, and rubbed her head. She tried charging at him. She kicked three times in his face, then landed on her feet. Long pulled her arm, and she couldn't protect herself. Long pulled off a combo. PUNCH! KICK! Hits here and there, then his ultimate punching move. He beat her chest with his fists, and Uriko fell on the damp, moist ground. Uriko kicked herself up, and tried the next best thing. She ran to him, and transformed. She knocked him down, and she quickly pounced and him. He pushed her off, and decided to transform as well, but had to wait for the perfect moment. Uriko ran to him, and when she was in range, he turned into his tiger form. Uriko flew into the rocks, and almost lost consciousness, but regained herself. She stood up and hissed. Now she was in a cramped corner. He ran to her, this was her only chance until she gained enough energy for another beast mode attack. He was only a few feet away from him. She leapt off the ground, and ran to the cliff side. Long stopped and Uriko fell onto his shoulders. She beat his head in with her fists. She did her final punch then jumped off of him. He fell onto the floor, still a tiger though. Uriko walked carefully up to him.  
  
Uriko: M-Master Long?  
  
Long jumped up and kicked her face. Uriko fell onto the rocks, once again. He used his finish move, and caught Uriko right when she stood up. He hit her once, then twice, then a laser type attack flew from his hands and Uriko flew backwards.  
  
Uriko: WAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
She flew through the rocks, breaking them with her tiny body. Alice ran to Uriko. She was still breathing. This girl could take a lot.  
  
Alice: Okay Long. I get it. You have been training. It wasn't a lie, was it?  
  
Long: That is what I was trying to tell you.  
  
Alice: Sorry, we were just checking, you see, Kenji is missing.  
  
Long: Kenji? When was he last seen?  
  
Alice: We believe that he was at the pond in the park in town last.  
  
Long: Why do you say that?  
  
Alice: Because we found his sweater there, wet and muddy.  
  
Long: You are sure it is his?  
  
Alice: His name was on the tag. Is that enough proof?  
  
Long: I give you the best of luck on locating that boy.  
  
Alice: Thanks Long. We'll see you later. Good bye!  
  
Alice leaned over Uriko and picked her up. Uriko was still unconscious. Alice made her way down the mountain, with Uriko in her arms.  
  
Alice: At least Long's off the list.  
  
So, how'd you people like it? And don't worry about Rika, she's a semi- important character in the story. Anyway, I'm tired of the moronic questions. And just to let you know, it's almost midnight here and I haven't had sleep for 37 hours. ^^;; Okay, I'll sleep now. hope you review! And to the people who do review, you're the best! See ya. laterz! 


	6. Busuzima!

Okay peoples. Sorry I haven't updated. I was stuck in Sacramento for the weekend and have been too lazy to update till now. ^^; But I'm back. If this chapter confuses you, that's because I probably am too lazy to switch back and forth between the last chapter and this chapter. Anywayz, how's about we get this show on the road?  
  
Alice burst into the Ohgami residence. Uriko was walking, but had scrapes here and there. Yugo looked at the girls, and was in total shock.  
  
Yugo: Uriko? A-are you all right?  
  
Uriko: Uh huh.  
  
Alice: Apparently Long HAS been training. I hate to say it, but-  
  
Uriko: He whooped me good.  
  
Yugo: At least we know it wasn't him.  
  
Alice: Has there been anything with Kenji? Do you know where he's at? Anything at all?  
  
Yugo: N-no, but I WILL get him back here alive! Watch me!  
  
Alice: I wonder who'd take him though. He wasn't involved with the mystery, so why?  
  
Uriko: Yes he was.  
  
Yugo and Alice looked up. They stared at Uriko with wide eyes. What was Uriko going to say?  
  
Uriko: He was, I saw.  
  
Yugo: How was he involved, Uriko?  
  
Uriko: He would eavesdrop and do his own investigation. I wasn't really reading in my room. I was yelling at him.  
  
Yugo: What did he do? Is that why he ran off?  
  
Uriko: I think it was why. And, I was yelling because, because.  
  
Alice: Because?  
  
Uriko: I miss Mother so much, and, and, *sniff* I blamed it on him! I'm sorry! I wish I had never said anything!  
  
Alice: That's too weird.  
  
Uriko ran into the room she was currently staying in. Yugo and Alice looked up at the ceiling, where her room was.  
  
Yugo: It's all right, Alice. She's really stressed right now. I guess she really wants the murderer behind bars, even if it meant accusing Kenji.  
  
Alice: I swear that I will find that fucking killer! I send them or her or him to hell!  
  
Yugo: Alice! It's okay. Calm down, we will find that murderer!  
  
Alice: O-okay. Who's next on the list?  
  
Yugo pulled out the clipboard. He examined it, crossing off Long's name.  
  
Yugo: Next up is, Greg. I can take care of this one. You stay here, Alice.  
  
Alice: Okay.  
  
Her voice was a mere whisper. Yugo frowned. Was he going to have to diss Kenji again?  
  
Yugo: Alice, take care of Uriko, all right?  
  
He leaned over and gave Alice a tiny peck on the cheek. Alice blushed deeply, and turned to Yugo. He had never done that before.  
  
Alice: Okay, come back soon. Bye Yugo.  
  
Yugo while walking out the door: Bye Alice!  
  
Alice sighed, and sat in the kitchen chair.  
  
Alice thinking: I doubt that it's Greg though. Why waste time?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji swallowed. Was the shadow getting closer? It was! Kenji picked up Rika and hid her in a corner.  
  
Kenji: Okay, Rika, do NOT move from this corner unless you are in GREAT danger. You got that?  
  
Rika nodded her head: Of course Rika no move!  
  
Kenji: Good girl.  
  
Kenji looked for his own hiding place. He looked around desperately, trying to see in the dark. He ran to the opposite side of the room. The rotting smell grew stronger and stronger. Kenji had to cover his nose. What was in here?  
  
Kenji thinking: Good God! What is that?  
  
He took a step back, and saw a pile of dead rat's bodies scattered across the side. Piles and piles! And mice and other small rodents.  
  
Kenji whispering: Where the hell am I?  
  
The footsteps were loud now. Then, creaking. Somebody was coming in! A light, very dim I should add, shone and lighted the room. Rika was barely visible. That was good. The footsteps came to the edge of the door, close to Kenji and the rotting corpses. The figure grunted and a large box emptied out bodies of rats. The rats rained over Kenji. Now was his only chance. He ran out and jumped up at the figure. The light was not bright enough, and Kenji couldn't see who it was. The figure gasped and dropped the box. Kenji caught the figure and they both tumbled down to the ground. If only the stairs were still there! Then dear Kenji wouldn't have fallen that big of a height. He used the figure, who was indeed a male, as a pillow. They fell to the floor, and Kenji was still alive. Kenji looked at the face. He had never seen this person before. Who was it? Kenji didn't care, he had a promise to Rika and he intended to keep it.  
  
Kenji: Rika! Come on, we've got to get out of here!  
  
Rika: Now? Really?  
  
Kenji knew he had no time for this.  
  
Kenji: Yes, now!  
  
He ran to the little girl and grabber her arm. He swung her onto her shoulder, and jumped onto the ledge. Were they finally going to reach the outside?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Yugo *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugo jumped off of his motorcycle. He put it in a safe place and went to the back of the circus. He looked for the ringleader's trailer. Yugo noticed it, cast off to the side. He sighed. He didn't want to do this, but for Alice's sake and sanity, he decided to do it. Yugo knocked twice on the door. Greg's voice rang through the trailer.  
  
Greg: Hello? Who is it? OH! Yugo! Good to see you! We decided to put the circus up here instead because we can't go to our original destination!  
  
Yugo: Yeah, that's great. I'm going to talk to your employees, okay?  
  
Greg: I don't see why you're wasting your time talking to them. They will all tell you that they're busy.  
  
Yugo had already left Greg though.  
  
Yugo thinking: I'll go to the first trailer I can see.  
  
He noticed a big pink one. He looked at the demented looking trailer. Probably some girlie girl lives in there. Yugo knocked twice, and the door opened.  
  
Yugo: Hello, er, I'm going to ask you some questions, okay?  
  
The person was small, in pink as well, had on spandex, and had their hair up into a tight ponytail. The only problem was, it's was a guy.  
  
Person: Oh yes! Do come right in! My name is Melissa!  
  
Yugo: Er, hello Melissa.  
  
Melissa: Come and make yourself cozy!  
  
Yugo sat on the recliner and while Melissa sat on the love seat.  
  
Melissa: So, your questions sweetheart. What are your questions?  
  
Yugo: I'm sorry! My name is Yugo.  
  
Melissa: Okay pumpkin, get started. It's almost time for my act!  
  
Yugo: On March 9th did Greg go anywhere without telling any of his employees?  
  
Melissa: Oh no! I was with him all night! We were practicing for our act!  
  
Yugo: Really? Er, that's swell. So, he didn't go ANYWHERE without telling you?  
  
Melissa: No.  
  
Yugo: That's all I needed to know. Thank you so much. Good bye.  
  
Melissa: Okay pumpkin, good bye.  
  
Yugo ran through the open door and went to the next trailer. They all said the same thing. Greg was practicing for his big show coming up and he was with Melissa. He decided to take Uriko and they'll watch the show. It was on in 2 days. Yugo hopped back on his motorcycle and sped off from those freaks, as he labeled them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Alice and Uriko *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uriko hung her head down.  
  
Alice: Why didn't you say anything, Uriko? Kenji could be dead in a canal for all we know!  
  
Uriko: I said I was sorry! I didn't even know that he was investigating! I just knew that he was eavesdropping!  
  
Alice: *sigh* You should've said something Uriko.  
  
Uriko: I-I know.  
  
Alice: Uriko? Did I hurt your feelings?  
  
Uriko: No, I had every right to get yelled at. You're right Alice. It IS my fault if Kenji's gone.  
  
Alice: Uriko! I'm so sorry for being so mean to you! I'm just so worried.  
  
Uriko: I know Alice. I know.  
  
Alice and Uriko sat on the bed. Uriko held the pillow close to her chest, sobbing into it occasionally. Alice had her knees to her face and was leaning on it.  
  
Alice: Uriko, you have school tomorrow. Get some sleep.  
  
Uriko: I can't sleep knowing that Kenji's room is across from mine!  
  
Alice: Sleep downstairs then.  
  
Uriko: Thanks Alice.  
  
Uriko picked up the pillow and blankets and set out to the couch. Alice watched Uriko get her self situated in the living room. Uriko quickly nodded off to sleep. Alice sat in the kitchen chair again, and waited for Yugo to come home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji leaned against the walls.  
  
Rika: Nobody is coming.  
  
Kenji: Good, let's go!  
  
Kenji and Rika scampered across to a small room. More footsteps could be heard.  
  
Kenji whispering: Rika! In this room!  
  
They quickly ran in, and shut the door. In the corner, was a tiny window. Kenji analyzed it. It looked like he could fit, with a little extra room to boot.  
  
Kenji whispering: Rika, go over there.  
  
The two tiptoed to the other side, and stopped underneath the window. Kenji pried it open. It felt like it hadn't been open for years.  
  
Guard: Who's in here?  
  
Kenji: Damn! Caught!  
  
Kenji did the only thing he could do. He lifted up Rika and threw her outside the window. She tumbled onto the ground. Her tiny voice was all he could hear now.  
  
Rika: Kenji! Come now!  
  
Kenji: I'm busy Rika. Find your parents!  
  
Rika: Okay, bye Kenji.  
  
Kenji: Good bye, Rika.  
  
He heard sniffling and then silence. The guard was staring him down.  
  
Kenji: Okay, what are you looking at?  
  
Guard: Kenji, get over here NOW!  
  
Kenji: H-how do you know my name?  
  
Guard: We know a lot about you. Everything to be exact.  
  
Kenji: You're creepy.  
  
Guard: We even know your real name and family.  
  
Kenji: What?  
  
Guard: Yup, surprising, no?  
  
Kenji thinking: Could it be the, ZLF? Tylon?  
  
Kenji backed away. Then a thought hit him.  
  
Kenji thinking: No, it can't be! Does Busuzima want me to be an assassin again? I refuse!  
  
Kenji: Who do you work for?  
  
Guard: Come with me and you'll find out.  
  
Kenji swallowed deeply and took one step. Then another, and finally began to go at a regular pace.  
  
Guard: Good boy.  
  
Kenji: Shut up. Don't you dare refer to me as a dog.  
  
Guard: I never-  
  
Kenji: Yes you did. Now shut up and take me to your leader!  
  
Guard: As you wish.  
  
The guard turned around suddenly and socked Kenji in the stomach. Kenji hit the wall behind him. A familiar voice called out to him.  
  
The voice: Oh, Bakuryu! Your skills are slipping! We must get you back to normal again! It was your fault that we didn't get Mitsuko when we had the chance!  
  
Kenji thinking: Good god! It's Busuzima!  
  
Kenji looked to the side where Busuzima's voice came from. He shouldn't have taken his eyes off the strong guard. The guard pulled off a power punch and it came in contact with Kenji. Kenji's body flew backwards and hit the wall again, this time he did not get up.  
  
Busuzima: And bring him to the lab! It seems that Bakuryu here is starting to become immune to our brainwashing medicine!  
  
Kenji groaned as his body was picked up from the cement. His eyes opened slightly and then fully. The blood had rushed to his wound and it was gushing to his head. Kenji tried to flail, but he failed. He was losing too much blood, and had to keep still. He put his hand on his head, and stopped as much blood as possible from coming out. He then was lifted upwards then was laid down. Straps were being pulled across his body.  
  
Kenji thinking: Oh no! This is what happened when I was younger! They're going to brainwash me again! I can't let that happen!  
  
Kenji struggled and tried to pull free. Busuzima's face appeared above his.  
  
Busuzima: Now, now Bakuryu. Do not try to escape what you were meant to be.  
  
Kenji: I was meant for killing? Is that all I'm good for?  
  
Busuzima: Yes, now. Lay your head down and let me give you the sleeping medicine.  
  
Kenji tried to flail again, but he felt a sharp pain in his arm.  
  
Busuzima: There we go. The shot's all done! Do you want a lollipop? *holds up lollipop* TOO BAD! Because it's all mine!  
  
He flung the wrapping off and stuck it into his mouth.  
  
Busuzima: Okay now. Lets get you back to being Bakuryu!  
  
Kenji: My name, is, is, K-Ken-Kenji.  
  
He lost consciousness and maybe all hope to ever getting back to Yugo. The last thing he heard was Busuzima's maniacally laughing.  
  
So peoples, my story is getting strange! WHOO! I wasn't planning on any of this! ^^ Oh well, I think of the people first, not me. Anywayz, I think this'll be my longest story yet. Do you still think it is who you thought it was? ( Didn't think so. Well, actually, I don't think, but, okay! So, just out of curiosity, should I be a mystery writer instead od my failing attempts at comedy? Well, think on it. Your opinion will helpme a lot! I'm so confused! T_T Thanks! And to those of you who review, you still are the best. *gives them a cookie* See ya laterz, people! ^_- 


	7. Uriko's kidnapped!

Hey people! I'm back and ready for action! So you think it's Busuzima now? I wonder if you're all right? How about read the story and find out rather than listen to me teasing you about how you don't know? Sorry, I'm sleepy again. Anyway, let's get this show on the road.  
  
Busuzima: Bakuryu! OH BAKURYU! WAKE UP!  
  
The boy's eyes opened. Was he still Kenji? Or was he the bloodthirsty assassin?  
  
Busuzima: Bakuryu! I have a job for you!  
  
The boy turned his head towards Busuzima.  
  
Kenji: As you wish, Master.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Uriko *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uriko tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. Her guilty conscious kept her up. She lay motionless on the bed, blaming herself for Kenji's disappearance. How would everybody react at school if they were to find out? Uriko's eyes filled with tears. If only she had said something! But she could never say it! Never! Alice would never believe what really happened to Mitsuko! Uriko's eyesight became blurry from her tears. She looked at the clock. 3:00 am. Yugo had just got back at 12:00 am. Uriko sighed. Everything was her fault. She listened to the silence in the room. Then, she heard something. Somebody's moving upstairs, she assumed. Uriko turned on her side and saw through the window, only to see a silhouette of a person.  
  
Uriko: AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
The figure threw a rock through the window, shattering it. Uriko tried to leap off the couch, but was caught in the blankets. She was stuck! Uriko pulled at her legs, and looked up. The person wasn't there any more.  
  
Uriko: Huh? W-where did h-h-h-h-he g-go?  
  
She turned her head to both sides, not seeing anybody. She sat up, and hands clamped over her mouth.  
  
Uriko: !!!  
  
She didn't care who this was! Her life depended on this move! She bit the hands.  
  
Person: Ungh!  
  
They jumped backwards, rubbing their hands.  
  
Uriko: ALICE! YUGO! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
Person: They are unavailable at the moment.  
  
Uriko looked at the figure as he stepped from his blanket of darkness and let the moonlight shine on his face.  
  
Uriko: KENJI! Snap out of it!  
  
Kenji: I'm not Kenji. My name is Bakuryu-  
  
Uriko: NO IT'S NOT! YOU'RE BRAINWASHED!  
  
Kenji: Don't waste your breath.  
  
He jumped into the air, and Uriko ran out. She was going to have to KO him again? If she's forced to, then yes. Uriko turned around, and waited for him to come. Where was he?  
  
Kenji: Over here!  
  
Uriko: He's behind me?!  
  
She whirled around but he had kicked her into the wall. It was much to narrow to fight in here! Uriko needed room! Or did she? He ran to her but she transformed, and he flew into the wall behind him. He ran to Uriko, and transformed in midair, using his claws to dig into her skin. She jumped back, and was ready for her move, Surprise Cat Pounce. He ran to her, but she leapt onto his body. They were in a little ball now, and Uriko heard every little yelp of pain he muttered. She finally released him. She landed on her feet, and looked at Kenji, who was on the floor. He slowly got up, panting.  
  
Kenji: I will, will, not lose!  
  
Uriko: Oh, put a sock in it, Kenji! I think I'll end this match!  
  
She ran to him, but he sidestepped. She ran through the open door and was in her room. Kenji walked in.  
  
Kenji: Wouldn't it be amusing if I pushed you off from this height?  
  
Uriko turned around slightly. Her back was against the window! Why didn't she notice?! She turned back to him, and saw that he was running straight for her. Uriko couldn't move out of the way in time. The glass shattered and cut her face. She could feel herself falling. Everything was going in slow motion for her. His scarf hung down. Could she reach it? She snapped her hand up and took hold of the old scarf. He tumbled out the window with her. They fell; the ground zoomed closer and closer to the two teen's eyes. Uriko noticed a ledge sticking out. She caught it, and hung onto Kenji. He was choking. Uriko had to jump down. The ground was only 1 story below now. She let go and landed softly on her feet. Kenji on the other hand.  
  
Uriko: K-Kenji? Are you okay?  
  
Kenji moaned slightly, and looked up.  
  
Kenji: They've made the medicine more effective.  
  
Uriko: Kenji! GOOD LORD! You're alive!  
  
Kenji: Yeah.  
  
The two stood up, and went to find Alice and Yugo. Kenji had locked them unconscious in Yugo's closet.  
  
Yugo: Kenji! Are you okay?! Where have you been?!  
  
Alice: We've been looking for you everywhere!  
  
Kenji: I was kidnapped by Busuzima again.  
  
Yugo: That. fucking asshole!  
  
Alice: I can't believe it! He's still trying to get assassins?!  
  
Kenji: Yeah.  
  
Uriko took a few steps back. She turned on her heel and ran. How can she tell them? How can she tell them who did it? This was so hard! Uriko's mind remembered the scene. Mitsuko's bloody body. The knife in Mitsuko's body. Kenji running away. The police swarming around her. She remembered everything! Uriko began to cry. She had to get away. She ran through the door, and turned in any direction. She was running, running for so long. Where was she now? She looked up. She had never been here before. It was in a dark little area. Covered in trees, grass and weeds. She took one step and felt sick. Uriko decided to move among the trees, maybe it would be a little safer to view from above. She climbed the tree, and jumped from branch to branch. There was a huge building! And it was covered cleverly by the forest. Uriko tried to see if anybody was standing there. The coast was clear. She hid through the bushes. There was a small opening of a window. She quickly ran to the window, and slid in.  
  
Guard: She fell for it!  
  
Guard #2: Get her!  
  
Uriko's arms and legs were held down. She grunted and flailed. No use! She knew that transforming might save her life! She transformed, and the guards flew in opposite directions. Uriko ran through the hallway. Somebody was chasing her! Uriko ran as fast as her legs could take her. She turned just for a minute, when a tongue wrapped around her. It threw her into the wall, and she de-transformed. She looked up. Busuzima de-transformed, and picked up Uriko.  
  
Busuzima: Yum, yum! You look like a tasty treat!  
  
Uriko: EWWWW!! ICKY PERV!!! LEMME GO!!!  
  
Uriko flailed wildly, kicking and punching as she went. Busuzima began to yell at her, and dropped her on the ground, but kept his foot on her.  
  
Busuzima: HAPPY?!  
  
Uriko: Get off of me!  
  
Busuzima: You should blame your mother for this! It was her fault! You know it!  
  
Uriko: No! NO! It wasn't Mother's fault!  
  
Busuzima: If she had given you back to us for further tests and studies, she'd still be alive. DON'T DENY IT!  
  
Uriko: STOP IT!  
  
Busuzima: It's the truth! After we get rid of Alice and Yugo, we can finally safely test on you/  
  
Uriko: And Kenji?  
  
Busuzima: He makes a wonderful assassin, no?  
  
Uriko: I'll never let you hurt Alice! Or Yugo! Or Kenji! NOW LEMME GO!  
  
Busuzima: Now, now. Hush up. We must get Yugo to come over here alone so we may get him out of the way. And then Alice and Bakuryu will come to the rescue.  
  
Uriko: DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!  
  
Busuzima: Now, hush up!  
  
He raised his hand above her head and hit her with full strength. Uriko softly moaned, and fell unconscious to Busuzima's feet.  
  
Busuzima: Now to get Yugo over here.  
  
He picked up Uriko, and put her into one of the many prisoner cells located there. Busuzima wrote a note and gave it to a guard to send to the Ohgami residence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The Ohgami Residence *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alice: What're you talking about?  
  
Kenji: They sent me to kill Uriko!  
  
Yugo: It's a good thing you came back to your senses, Kenji.  
  
Kenji: Yeah. But where did she go?  
  
Alice: I thought she went to her room!  
  
The trio searched every room, finding no trace of her.  
  
Yugo: Did they kidnap HER now?  
  
Alice: T-they just want to kill off my family! But. why?  
  
Yugo: Hey, Alice? Wasn't Uriko tested on?  
  
Alice: Yes, she was.  
  
Yugo: What if, by some chance, they want to keep up that studying?  
  
Alice: It's possible! She could turn into a chimera, before she was rescued.  
  
Yugo: You're right. I really think now, that that's why they would take her!  
  
Alice: Yugo. where did they take her?  
  
Yugo: I have no clue. Lay down here, Alice.  
  
Alice lay on the bed, and Yugo lay on the floor. Kenji had left long ago and was sleeping in his room. Hey, you try falling off stories. It hurts like hell. Everybody was sleeping, when Alice woke up. She was cold, and Yugo had taken most of the blankets away from her because she complained it was to hot. Alice stood up and went into the living room, and began to clean up the mess. She had barely vacuumed up all the glass, when a loud THUMP! was heard against the front door.  
  
Alice: What on Earth was that?  
  
She went to the front door, and slightly opened it. There was a note strapped to a brick. She picked it up, and opened the note.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The note *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TO Alice "Nonomura":  
As you may already know, your little "sister" has been kidnapped. But by who! Well, it was I! Busuzima! And if you want to see your little "sister" ever again, come to the edge of town, the way you enter into the Forest Wood. Meet me there alone. No tricks, Uriko's life will be in your hands.  
  
Alice's jaw dropped. Busuzima? He really did do it? It couldn't be! Why would he want to?! Alice looked up at Kenji's room, where he could be spying on her now. She shut the door and went to the side of the house, and slid through the window. She knew the Forest Wood very well, and knew that she could hide if there was any danger. She ran for quite some time, stopping only occasionally for breath. Finally, she reached her destination. She looked around, looking for movement. Suddenly, something wrapped around Alice's waist and brought her to the bushes. The chameleon revealed himself and then de-transformed.  
  
Alice: Busuzima! Give me back my sister!  
  
Busuzima: Is that any way to say hello, Alice?  
  
Alice: Shut up and give me my sister!  
  
Busuzima: Follow me.  
  
The two walked towards the big building, and entered. Alice looked through the little windows, seeing experiments along the way. Two-headed rats. Cats and dogs put together to create an animal. Failed attempts at trying to turn humans into various animals. Alice stopped when Busuzima stopped.  
  
Busuzima: Now, you just stay in here.  
  
He opened a huge chamber, and Alice saw a small, broken body lying on the bed.  
  
Alice: URIKO!  
  
Alice flew into the room, and picked up Uriko. She had saliva around her waist, and she had Busuzima smell all over her body.  
  
Alice: U-Uriko?  
  
Uriko: Alice.  
  
Alice: Yes, Uriko?  
  
Uriko: I have major Busuzima B.O.!  
  
Alice couldn't help but to laugh at Uriko's sudden outburst.  
  
Alice: Uriko, aren't you scared?  
  
Uriko: Yes, but they don't want to kill me. It's YOU that they wanted. And Yugo.  
  
Alice: Why us?  
  
Uriko: They think that you two are strong and they want to combine your DNA with each other's and create a powerful person!  
  
Alice: How will they get Yugo here though?  
  
Uriko: Alice. Yugo will come because you're kidnapped. He won't sit there and watch you get hurt. I know that he won't.  
  
Alice blushed deeply and laughed at Uriko.  
  
Alice: You never were one for romance, Uriko.  
  
Uriko: I had to get the message to you!  
  
The girls laughed a bit and then a guard came. He went to the girls, and grabbed Alice.  
  
Alice: YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND GRABBING PEOPLE!  
  
Uriko: PUT MY SISTER DOWN!  
  
Uriko tried to hit the guard, but he punched her jaw, and Uriko had to retreat. Alice stared at what the man had dome.  
  
Alice: Fucking bastard! Son of a bitch! You asshole! Lemme go! Mother fucker! What did you do to Uriko?!  
  
The guard shut the door, and walked out with a flailing Alice on his shoulders.  
  
Hey, sorry people. This is the shittiest chapter so far. sorry. But it's really late and the keyboard kept moving and my eyes kept getting blurry. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about all the nonsense I threw in there. Review if you can! Thanks! Until next time, see ya. laterz. ^_- 


	8. BUSUZIMA'S INNOCENT!

Okay, I'm sorry people! I wrote it wrong! . I mean to put that YUGO goes! No Alice! It's okay, no major set back. It'll be fine. Anyway, I'm in a better mood and it's not SO late. Okay, it's 1:20 in the morning. I write my best at night, okay? T_T And Tiger (is it okay if I call you Tiger, Tiger5913? I can't remember the order the numbers go) is right. We do mess with Kenji too much. I'M SORRY KENJI-KUN! How can I be so mean to my favorite character? *sniff sniff* But I'm only mean to him for a reason. Because, he solves the mystery. But he had to get to Busuzima and stuff like that. Just read on and you'll understand. Anywayz, let's just get this chapter started, hm?  
  
The guard's flung Alice into a small room. Busuzima sat in a chair, and Alice's eye began to twitch.  
  
Busuzima: Alice, so nice of you to come.  
  
Alice: BUSUZIMA! You murdered my Mother, didn't you?! It was you all along! Now you want to test on Uriko! And what do you want with me?  
  
Busuzima: I didn't kill your mother, trust me. And Uriko had escaped before we could do as much testing as we'd like. And you? Once we get Yugo, we can create a truly powerful being.  
  
Alice: I won't let you! Hey, wait a second! And Kenji? What are you going to do to him?  
  
Busuzima: Well, he makes a very good assassin, but we believe he's becoming immune to our medicines. We think we should kill him off. That's why he's coming back with Yugo.  
  
Alice: How dare you. do whatever you want to me, but leave Uriko, Yugo and Kenji out of this!  
  
Busuzima: I wish I could, but I can't. We have high hopes that we'll achieve something from our tests.  
  
Alice: I don't believe you! You just have to be a greedy bastard, huh?  
  
Busuzima: Now, if you don't mind, Yugo should be coming to get you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Yugo and Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji opened his eyes. Yugo had shaken him awake.  
  
Yugo: Kenji?  
  
Kenji turned to Yugo, listening.  
  
Yugo: Kenji, do you know where Alice went?  
  
Kenji shook his head, and pondered for a moment. Was that really her standing by the door reading that note to the brick? He thought that was just his dream! Yugo walked outside and saw a brick. And a wadded up note. He read it, and gasped. Alice and Uriko, could they really be kidnapped?! Yes, yes they are. Yugo growled menacing and called for Kenji.  
  
Yugo: I think the girls are kidnapped!  
  
Kenji: What?  
  
Yugo: Look!  
  
Yugo thrust the note to Kenji and he read it.  
  
Kenji: Then I guess we have more traveling to do, huh?  
  
Yugo: Stop being a smart-ass and let's go!  
  
Kenji: Okay, don't bite my head off.  
  
Yugo and Kenji sped off to the Forest Wood. The boys arrived there, and the sun was barely coming up. They crept through the forest, and spotted the building.  
  
Yugo: Kenji, stay close to me, got it?  
  
Kenji: Okay. I will.  
  
He sped up to catch up to Yugo, when the ground caved in from beneath him.  
  
Kenji: Whoa!  
  
Yugo: Kenji?!  
  
Yugo turned around but nothing was there, not even the hole.  
  
Yugo: Kenji? Kenji, where'd you go?  
  
Yugo continued to walk, when he heard a muffled scream. The voice sounded familiar! Alice?! He ran through the bushes, letting them tear his clothes and face. He saw a body, hung over some sort of liquid.  
  
Yugo: Alice? Is that you?!  
  
Alice: -muffled- Yugo! Help!  
  
She kicked and flailed, when Busuzima showed up.  
  
Yugo: GAH!  
  
Busuzima: Been a while, ay Yugo?  
  
Yugo: Don't greet me like we're friends! Give me back my friends!  
  
Busuzima: Now, now. Let's be reasonable here. Ya'll want to get away from here, but that's too bad. Now, if you want them to live, listen to me!  
  
Yugo: I'm listening.  
  
Busuzima: We need you for a test, and Alice. We also have Uriko, whom we want to study on, okay?  
  
Yugo: Kenji, what do you plan to do to him?  
  
Busuzima: If he won't stay Bakuryu, he'd better stay dead then.  
  
Yugo: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Busuzima: He's not good for much else.  
  
Yugo: Fine, now let Alice down!  
  
Busuzima snapped the rope, and Alice fell to the floor below. Yugo caught her, and untied her.  
  
Busuzima: Now, come to my experiment lab.  
  
Yugo: What happened to Kenji?  
  
Busuzima: If he won't stay Bakuryu after this dosage, he's dead.  
  
Yugo: WHY I OUTTA! YOU PIG FUCKER! YOU'D BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HIM!  
  
Busuzima: Let's go now, shall we?  
  
Yugo and Alice and Busuzima walked into the testing facility.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Kenji *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji picked himself up. He hit the ground pretty hard, and his head hurt like hell. He rubbed it and looked around. Where was he? He was in a room, and could hear footsteps coming. And there was more than one person. He hid behind a table, barely big enough to hide him.  
  
Busuzima: And here we are. Lay on the tables and I'll be right with you!  
  
Kenji peeked through and saw Busuzima injecting Alice and Yugo with the medicine he usually got. He watched the two fall asleep, and Busuzima started talking to himself.  
  
Busuzima: If only that boy had killed Mitsuko! Then I wouldn't have to be dodging all this! BAKURYU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!  
  
Kenji stared at the mad scientist. What was he talking about? Now that Kenji thought about it, being at the library was a blur to him. He thought hard, and everything came back to him. IT COULDN'T BE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What he first saw, was the outside of a house. Then, a bloody body. Then himself running to that very building. What was this? Did he really kill Mitsuko? Was it really his fault? Could it really be? Then, it came to him. He remembered something. Looking at his hands, they were clean of blood. AFTER he ran from Mitsuko. Did he really NOT do the murder? Was that possible? Could it be? Kenji felt relieved, but had to worry about getting him and his friends out first. He had to save Yugo and Alice first off. Kenji stood up gently, and pushed the table into Busuzima. He was hit! Kenji leapt at Busuzima and started punching him. Kenji grabbed one of the needles on the little tin cart, and stabbed Busuzima. Busuzima fell onto the ground, and lay motionless. Kenji shook Yugo and Alice. The two woke up, and almost cried at the sight of Kenji.  
  
Yugo: Where's Uriko? We just need her now!  
  
Alice: In that room in one of the halls!  
  
The trio ran through the halls, stopping occasionally for guards and scientists. Uriko's muffled voice could be heard, faint, but close.  
  
Alice: In this room!  
  
Yugo: Okay.  
  
He used his shoulder to break the door down, and Uriko cried to see them.  
  
Uriko: I THOUGHT I'DNEVER SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN!!  
  
She ran to Alice, and embraced her sister. Alice began to cry, along with Uriko. The boys watched. They felt a bit stupid, just standing there. The boys finally said that now would be a wise time to escape. The group hid behind anything, as long as it hid them. They saw freedom, a small narrow window. One at a time, they slid through, and ran home. Now they only had to worry about who did it NOW. Busuzima was off the list, so was Long, Jenny and Gado. Who could it be now?  
  
I'm sorry people, but I just couldn't write today. I dunno what's wrong with me. Anyway, if this confused you, please tell me so I can redo it. Thanks, really appreciate it. Anywayz, how's it so far? Who do you think it is now? This story is drawing to a close, my fine people. The murderer will soon be unveiled! Anywayz, I think I'll continue to write mysteries. That okay with you people? Anywayz, review if you can. Thanks! People who have been with me and have put up with my crappy story, thanks. Anywayz, I think I should sleep now. Naw, I'll annoy people on Neopets. okay, see ya. laterz! ^_- And sorry about it being so f***ing short! 


	9. Kenji's OTHER dream

Hey people! I'm not sleepy today! WHOOHOO! And it's 1:30 am to boot! Dr. Pepper really works! Opps, anyway, 9 chapters. Wow. I didn't think it would be this long. Wow. You people might hate the ending though. You never know. Okay, anyway, time to get this chapter started! Chapter whatever-the-hell, starting now! And just to let you know, I'm in a cussing mood, so you've been warned! O.o  
  
Uriko let go of Alice. Alice sniffed a bit, but was happy that nobody was hurt. The group stood there. Now they just had to get away. Alice and Yugo lead the way, and they occasionally stopped, for guards were swarming around the place. When they finally got out.  
  
Uriko thinking: I should tell them now. I really should. But, I just can't. Alice won't believe me. It would break her heart. And she'd blame me. But Kenji has to take some blame too! He's the whole reason Mother's dead!  
  
Uriko looked at the back of Kenji's head, who was in front of her. She frowned in disgust at him.  
  
Uriko thinking: But, then again, it's not his fault. Busuzima comes into play. Kenji didn't know what he was doing. He didn't have control over himself. And then Mother was protecting me so. it really WAS my fault. none was Kenji's or Busuzima's. if I hadn't called Mother from school and told her I was sick, she'd have protected herself! It.. It was my fault.  
  
Uriko's eyes blurred with tears. She tripped and pushed Kenji into the tree.  
  
Kenji: Uriko! What was that for? I've had a hard enough time trying to elaborate this mystery and why I'm getting kidnapped and what's going on and here you are trying to make me hug trees!  
  
Uriko: Sheesh! Sorry.  
  
Alice: Kenji, that's enough.  
  
Yugo: Kenji, what got into you all of a sudden.  
  
Kenji just turned his head and walked ahead of the group. The remaining three stared at him. He sighed and walked away.  
  
Kenji thinking: Why did I do that? Now they're going to lecture me and nag about how stupid I was being. Oh well. I don't care right now. What happened to Ms. Nonomura is what's important. Now, what I remember is. a house. The Nonomura house. And a shattered window. Then, Mitsuko holding a knife. !!!  
  
Kenji's eye widened and he stopped. He remembered Mitsuko holding a knife?! She must have been cooking in the kitchen. But, what if she was trying to hurt Uriko? Was that possible?! Kenji began to think back again.  
  
Kenji thinking: Okay, Ms. Nonomura must've been in the kitchen. And then. then what? I ran to Mitsuko. Then jumped backwards. and hit something. What was it? A body! Uriko! I ran into Uriko! Then. Mitsuko chased me. What happened next? I can't remember. I just remember after that getting off the floor, noticing Mitsuko's body and ran back to Busuzima's lab. And my hands were completely blood free. It couldn't have been me, could it? But then, why is Mitsuko gone? I just remember her foot crashing into my face. And then, I hit something with my foot. What was it?  
  
Alice came up from behind. She placed a hand on Kenji's shoulder. He looked at her, with his dark eyes. He gave off the feeling that he didn't want to be bothered. Alice kept her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Alice: Kenji? What's wrong? Yugo and I are very worried about you. You've been so. distant lately. I know you didn't talk, but this is insane.  
  
Kenji: Now you are implying that I have lost my sanity? Because that's what you've basically just said.  
  
Alice: I'm not calling you crazy, Kenji.  
  
Kenji: Then what ARE you saying?  
  
Alice: You seem like there's something on your mind. Uriko's acting the same way. You both know something we don't, and I want to know what it is NOW.  
  
Kenji: You have no right to barge in on somebody's right for privacy.  
  
Alice: Okay, fine. Don't tell me. I can live with that. I just hope that your guilty conscious will take all of that.  
  
Kenji: "Guilty conscious"? Are you saying that I've done something wrong now?  
  
Alice: *sigh* You're so hard to talk to, Kenji.  
  
Kenji just stared at Alice, and walked away. Alice sighed again. Maybe she could get Uriko to talk. Alice walked up the stairs, and knocked on Uriko's door. Uriko opened it, and let Alice in.  
  
Alice: Uriko? You seem troubled.  
  
Uriko: What do you mean?  
  
Alice: I can tell something's on your mind. You stare at Kenji like he's going to murder you when nobody's looking. I've seen it. Uriko, what did he do that scared you so bad? Did he walk on you when you were showering or what?  
  
Uriko: It's nothing like that.  
  
Alice: Then what happened, Uriko?  
  
Uriko: Alice, I need to tell you something.  
  
Alice: Yes, Uriko?  
  
Uriko: Well, you see-  
  
Yugo ran into the room. He was panting.  
  
Yugo: ALICE! IT'S KENJI!  
  
Alice: What happened?!  
  
Yugo: He's unconscious!  
  
Alice: What?  
  
Yugo: Kenji was getting some Tylenol, for his head, and then he just fell unconscious!  
  
Alice: WHERE IS HE?!  
  
Yugo: In the kitchen! Check on him, NOW!  
  
Alice and Yugo ran down stairs, and Uriko followed. She stopped halfway though. Tears came to her eyes. Right when she works up the courage to tell Alice, Kenji has to go unconscious. Uriko ran downstairs, and Alice was holding him up.  
  
Alice: He's still breathing. I think he'll be okay. He's probably going to drop dead though, if he doesn't keep up with his sleep. But can you blame him for doing this? First he's kidnapped by a pervert, dropped 2 stories, ran for a few hours, ran back for a few hours and was still running around. Keep him in bed.  
  
Yugo: All right. I'll do that.  
  
Yugo picked up the boy, and Kenji's eyes seemed to be twitching a bit. He was having a dream, no doubt, and this is what it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Kenji's OTHER dream *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji was in this house again. Why did he keep having this dream? He sighed.  
  
Kenji: Why must I continue to have the same dream constantly? It grows annoying after a while.  
  
He walked around and tried to figure out why he hadn't heard Uriko's scream yet. He walked downstairs, and saw Mitsuko! Mitsuko turned to him, and gasped.  
  
Mitsuko: Kenji! What's the matter? You're wearing your ninja gi again!  
  
Kenji looked down. He WAS wearing the ninja gi again! But why? Kenji tried to explain that he didn't know why, but his voice refused to come. Instead of explaining he said something totally different.  
  
Kenji: Don't waste your breath. I've come to get Uriko. Hand her over or I'll get angry, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?  
  
Kenji couldn't believe what just popped out of his mouth. He looked at Mitsuko, and feared for his life.  
  
Mitsuko: I would never let you take Uriko! If you want her, you'll have to get through ME!  
  
Kenji: As you wish. But I give you a fair warning, my skills overpower yours.  
  
Mitsuko charged at him, and Kenji sidestepped. Mitsuko's butcher knife she was using for lunch was her weapon of choice, and it tore open Kenji's ninja gi. He looked at Mitsuko. She growled and ran to him again, he jumped backwards. He hit something. Uriko!  
  
Mitsuko: YOU GET AWAY FROM HER! FILTHY BASTARD!  
  
Kenji looked around. Then, he felt something push him towards Mitsuko. Uriko! She was trying to get him murdered! He grabbed her by the hair, and Mitsuko stopped. Uriko socked Kenji in the stomach, but he refused to let go. She transformed. That did it. Kenji flew through into the living room. Uriko came in. She would finish him and make him stop.  
  
Kenji thinking: THIS IS-this is what happened! This is where I fell unconscious!  
  
Kenji saw Uriko coming, and grabbed the nearest vase. Uriko was right in front of him now. He threw it and Uriko's body collided with the heavy vase. She fell to the floor, and Kenji stood up. He was weak now, and his body shook. He knew he couldn't lift Uriko up and carry her to Busuzima's lair. Kenji turned around, and began to walk away, when.  
  
Mitsuko: OH NO YOU DON'T!  
  
Kenji turned around and the woman was coming at him with the knife! What would happen?!  
  
Somebody was shaking him.  
  
Person: Kenji? Kenji! Wake up!  
  
Kenji: Huh.?  
  
Yugo and Alice's faces came into focus. Kenji sat up. He was in a hospital bed. Kenji looked around him.  
  
Kenji thinking: Dammit. right when I was remembering everything. Yugo HAD to come. This is going on HIS head!  
  
Alice: I think he'll be fine now.  
  
Kenji looked around: How long have I been unconscious?  
  
Alice: Two days now.  
  
Kenji: I-I have?  
  
Kenji thinking: Did that dream. really last me two days?  
  
Alice: You seem fine now though. Come on, we'll get you ready to go home.  
  
Kenji was checked out, and they arrived at the Ohgami residence. Kenji went up to his room, and began to ponder about his dream.  
  
Kenji thinking: That's what really happened. Mitsuko DID attack me with a butcher knife, but I can't remember what happened after I transformed. I believe I was unconscious at that time. So, the murderer could've come at any time then. Who did it?  
  
He heard whimpering coming form the next room. Uriko's room. Kenji pressed his ear against his door. Uriko was talking to herself.  
  
Uriko: I still can't believe it. Mother, wasn't even murdered. there is no murderer. it wasn't Kenji. or Busuzima. or even Uranus or Kohryu.. it wasn't me. it was. nobody.  
  
So, how you all liking it, huh? I know, I HAD to stop in the good part. But hey, anime does it like that, so.. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I leave you in suspense! Anywayz, do YOU know who the murderer is? I do! The last chapter I believe, shall be the next one. The mystery of Mitsuko's death shall be solved in the next chapter more than likely. Hope to see you there! And review if you can! Thanks! See ya. laterz! ^_- 


	10. And this mystery draws to it's close

I wonder if this will be the last chapter? We'll find out at the end. I think it is. Anyway, chapter 10 is starting NOW!  
  
Kenji wondered what Uriko meant. Nobody was the murderer? He had to get the information from Uriko. Kenji walked out of his room, and knocked on Uriko's door. Uriko opened it, and when she saw him, she slammed it shut. His eye twitched. Enough was enough. He was going to get the information and nobody was going to say otherwise. He made sure Alice or Yugo wasn't home, just in case Uriko was going to scream and get him in more trouble. They weren't. Good. He went to Uriko's room, and opened the door.  
  
Kenji: Tell me about the murderer, Uriko.  
  
Uriko: HEY! You need to knock first!  
  
Kenji: Quit changing the subject and tell me about the murderer.  
  
Uriko: Get out, now.  
  
Kenji: You care more about your privacy than about Alice's anger and grief over your mother's death? Don't be a selfish brat.  
  
Uriko: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!  
  
Kenji: Come to think of it, this isn't your room, let alone your own house.  
  
Uriko: It's mine for the time being.  
  
Kenji: Just tell me about the murder. I was unconscious, that's all I remember. You saw what happened, didn't you? You weren't really unconscious. You saw what happened. You must be traumatized of it.  
  
Uriko: Shut up. If you want to know the truth, it was all YOUR fault. You killed my mother. Happy?  
  
Tears flooded her eyes. He stared at her.  
  
Kenji: How am I able to cause damage when I'm unconscious? Hmmm, tell me.  
  
Uriko: You seriously don't remember, do you?  
  
Kenji: If I did, would I be wasting my time here?  
  
Uriko: What DO you remember?  
  
Kenji: I had a dream, tell me if this is right, or if it's wrong. I was in my ninja gi, and your mother saw me. I asked to have you, but did not say for what purposes. Your Mother attacked at me with the butcher knife, and I sidestepped, but she caught a piece of my clothes. She came at me once again, and I jumped backwards, hitting you. Your mother was angry now. She yelled at me, and told me to get away from you. You pushed me towards her, but I grabbed your hair. You hit me, but I wouldn't let go so you transformed. I flew into your living room, and came to get rid of me. I threw the heavy black vase at you, and it hit you. Your mother ran towards me, and I transformed. After that, I fell unconscious.  
  
Uriko: You don't remember hitting something with your foot?  
  
Kenji: No, why?  
  
Uriko: You kicked me when you fell, and my mother came to me. Then was blown away from you. Don't you remember what happened after that?  
  
Kenji: I'm sorry, I don't. What happened?  
  
Uriko: My mother was protecting me from your transformation, and you know she was blown away. You remember the knife that she had.  
  
Kenji: You mean. when I. transformed?  
  
Uriko: She lost her grip on it, and it gutted her.  
  
Kenji: It.. really was my fault.  
  
Uriko: No, it was mine.  
  
Kenji: How is it your fault?  
  
Uriko: Mother died to protect me. I should've been in school. And your class was free that day, and you said that you'd be at the library.  
  
Kenji: How do you know that?  
  
Uriko: When you have an icky pervert telling you his plans, he gives the WHOLE entire story away.  
  
Kenji: So, let me get this straight. When you get down to the point, it was Busuzima's fault.  
  
Uriko: How so?  
  
Kenji: I was brainwashed, how can you have any control over your body if you're brainwashed?  
  
Uriko: So that clears your name up.  
  
Kenji: With you, is it your fault that you got sick? And if your mother's death was because of you, then why was MY transformation the one that got her?  
  
Uriko: Okay, you convinced me, but what about Busuzima?  
  
Kenji: He wanted you so he can conduct more tests, me so I can become an assassin again, and Yugo and Alice so he can create a powerful being with their DNA. He kidnapped me, and that's why your mother is gone. You need to tell Alice. And why did you say it would break her heart?  
  
Uriko: Because the only reason Mother was cooking with a butcher knife was because Alice asked Mother to make this one type of meat. Otherwise, Mother wouldn't have the butcher knife.  
  
Kenji: So you mean that it wouldn't break her heart because of a person, but because she wanted a type of food?  
  
Uriko: She'll blame herself for Mother having a butcher knife.  
  
Kenji: So everything fits together now.  
  
They heard a door slam downstairs. Uriko went down to see if it was Alice. It was. And she was with Yugo. Uriko took a deep breath, and pulled Alice into her room. Kenji lay on his bed. The murder was solved. But what about Busuzima? Where was he? The last time they saw him, Kenji had injected Busuzima with some sort or medicine. Kenji got up, and decided to go after him. If he was going to pay Alice and Uriko back for Mitsuko's death, the least he could do was to catch the reason WHY he had got her killed. He went downstairs, and saw a note on the table. Yugo had left for Busuzima. Kenji opened the door and ran outside. He went all the way back to Busuzima's lair. Now where was that secret opening? He moved around, and stepped on a soft spot.  
  
Kenji: Here it is!  
  
He stepped on it but nothing happened.  
  
Kenji: How mortifying.  
  
He took one step to the left and fell through the floor. He hit the ground and looked around. This was where he fell before. He stood up. To find Busuzima would be easy, if he didn't mind being in a load of danger. Kenji sighed. He was going to have to do it.  
  
Kenji: HEY BUSUZIMA! I'M HERE!  
  
He looked around. He could hear footsteps, and they were coming quick. Then, they stopped right when they sounded like they were close. He heard a tiny FWOOOO! noise and then something wrapped around his waist.  
  
Kenji: Busuzima! Release me!  
  
Busuzima de-transformed, and laughed at Kenji.  
  
Kenji: What's so funny?  
  
Busuzima: You are! You come in here, busting in and for what? 'Cause your ass is gonna get kicked NOW!  
  
Somebody was in the shadows. The figure stepped out, and Kenji gasped. Yugo had the look of evil upon his face, and it wasn't directed to Busuzima.  
  
Kenji: What did you do to him?  
  
Busuzima: This puppy here was trying to get me arrested and failed, as you can see!  
  
Kenji: You'll pay for that!  
  
He lunged at Busuzima, but Yugo blocked the way. Kenji had no choice. He ran into Yugo and decided to twist him up as best as he could. He ran to Yugo and grabbed his hands, swinging underneath Yugo and launching off his back. Yugo stood up, and glared at Kenji. Yugo ran to Kenji. Kenji had no time for this! He ran to Yugo, and pulled his pants down. (Kitty-Chan: Opps. I think I should keep this serious. -.-) Kenji ran back to Busuzima. But he was gone. Kenji ran down the hallway, when he tripped. Busuzima's foot was there. Busuzima pulled out a needle, and tried to inject Kenji with it. Kenji pushed Busuzima away, and ran into any random room. There were needles and medicinal liquids lining throughout the room. Kenji grabbed anything and waited for Busuzima to come in. He came in, and Kenji threw the needles. They stabbed Busuzima, and he fell to the floor. Kenji ran out, and back to Yugo. Yugo was coming from his unconscious state. Kenji shook Yugo.  
  
Yugo: Kenji.?  
  
Kenji: It's me. No time for small talk. Busuzima's unconscious. We can take him to police quickly, if we can pick him up. Yugo groggily got up, and went down the hallway. He entered the room, and picked up Busuzima. The 3 went all the way back to the Ohgami residence. Alice called the police. Uriko finally gathered the courage to tell them. Busuzima was arrested and sentenced to 10-15 years for illegally creating dangerous experiments and the attempted murder. Although he didn't do anything. T_T  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* A few months after this ordeal *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alice opened the door to the house. Kenji walked in, exhausted from his walk from school.  
  
Alice: Did you have fun today at school, Kenji?  
  
Kenji: It was okay, but my math teacher gives out to many tests. I'd say a good 2-4 tests per week. Other than that, it was okay.  
  
Alice: Oh, okay. Dinner will be early today so get ready.  
  
Kenji: Okay.  
  
As for the Ohgami boys and Nonomura girls. they all live under one roof now.  
  
And that's that, my dear friends. The mystery is solved. Anyway, I know it sucked. I know you're going to flame me. I KNOW IT! T_T This story was REALLY awful. I'm sorry I wasted your time with it. but, I hope that you at least enjoyed it. I think I'll stick to mystery and humor stories. I hope that's all right with you all. Anyway, thanks for reading this fanfic. I'm actually pretty proud of it. So, please don't flame me if you think that my ending sucked, because I know it did so you don't have to rub it in my face, got it? Anyway, I'll think of ideas for a new fic, review if you can. See ya. laterz! ^_- 


End file.
